Salty Sea Dog
by Lady Delilah
Summary: By saving the infamous pirate, Sesshomaru, Kagome was just trying to save her kingdom. But in order to prevent war, Kagome must venture on land to help Sesshomaru stop Naraku and find the Shikon jewel! What's a Siren to do? Falling love wasn't on the list
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha & Co. This might sound The Little Mermaid-esque in the beginning, but it'll change by chapter 2. BTW, this is my first story posted here, so be gentle! 

The seas were calm today. The horizon was empty and vast and it left Kagome breathless. She never got tired of gazing in the direction of land, wondering what it was like to live as a human.

She often swam close to ships to catch a glance of a human, of their legs. It was strictly forbidden, but Kagome couldn't help herself.

She glanced over and saw her sister, Kikyo, sitting on a large boulder and brushing her hair. She knew what she was about to do. She was about to do what all Sirens were born to do: sing. Sing for destruction and chaos.

Sirens were born of powerful mermaid and mermen. Sirens could only be women and were distinguishable by the color of their eyes. They were clear blue, like the sea. They were tied to the sea. They controlled the sea. They were the sea.

She sighed and glanced down at her tail. A Siren's tail was their pride and joy. Their beauty was based on the beauty of the tail.

Hers was a bright and luminous green with gold streaks gently swirling up to her hips. Green was a common color, but the gold signified royalty. Her mother was Calypso, the goddess of the sea. The goddess of Chaos.

The green scales travelled up her body in two separate streaks to cover her breasts. She could make them recede back to her tail if she wanted, but she was too modest. Her sister used only her hair to cover her breasts, like a lot of the Sirens did.

She compared her tail with Kikyo's. Kikyo's tail was pale lavender, a rare and beautiful color. She also had the gold streaks. Kikyo, being the older and more beautiful Siren, was also the most deadly. She sang ships into the cove and crashed them upon the rocks.

Kagome could never bring herself to kill men and destroy ships. Instead she controlled storms and currents. Many of the Sirens looked down on her, but she never paid them any heed. She was happy with who she was.

She heard Kikyo begin to sing and decided to take her leave. She couldn't stand to see the destruction. She slipped back into the water and swam deeper into the clear blue water.

It felt good to stretch her tail. She swam with powerful strokes toward the castle. It was about time for her to meet with Kaede, the royal healer. 

Sesshomaru stared out at the sea from the deck of his ship, The Shikon. The wind ruffled his long silver hair. The sun was beginning to set and the sky was tinted green. He pursed his lips as he sensed his first mate, Inuyasha approaching.

"Oi, Captain! When are we going to port? The crew's gettin' ornery." He slung his arm on the rail and looked at Sesshomaru expectantly.

Sesshomaru stifled an aggravated sigh. They had been out at sea for a while, but they had an objective to complete. He glanced at Inuyasha.

The half breed wore knee high boots, a white billowy blouse, brown trousers, and a sash that held his sword and gun. He was dressed like a lot of them were. His long silver hair was pulled back in a low pony tail. A traditional pirate.

"Not until we get what we came for." He said shortly. "Do not question this Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha frowned, "But we're running low on food! Not to mention the rum is almost gone!"

Sesshomaru turned to face him. A small frown graced his features.

"Inuyasha, I'll not repeat myself." He said coldly. He felt like he was berating a child. Inuyasha backed up, hands in the air.

"Ok, ok. Jeez." He turned and headed for the hull, muttering curses under his breath.

Sesshomaru turned back to the ocean. The color of the sky was putting him on edge.

"Green sky at night, sailor take fright," said a voice behind him. Miroku came to stand next to him, his violet eyes staring at the sea just as intently as Sesshomaru's.

Sesshomaru didn't reply. He knew what that meant. Sirens. They were in Siren territory. They would have to tread carefully.

"Sango wanted me to tell you supper's ready." Miroku replied. He knew he wouldn't get an answer, so he starting heading back to the kitchen.

Sesshomaru's sensitive ears began to pick up on something. He went on red alert. Miroku, who was only human couldn't hear it yet, but he would soon.

He looked to see who was at the wheel. Inuyasha. He cursed. Half demons were affected twice as strongly as humans. Demons could resist only by a little. He started for the bow.

"Miroku, put a demon at the helm. A Siren is nearby." Sesshomaru said. Miroku's eyes went wide and he nodded.

Sesshomaru could only hope for the best as the voice grew louder. He began searching for the Siren. 

Kagome smiled at Kaede as their lesson ended. Kagome had become a great healer under Kaede's administrations. It would only be a matter of time before Kagome took her place.

"Ye are close to becoming a great healer, Kagome. Ye make me proud." Kaede said.

"Thank you, Kaede. See you tomorrow!" She waved at the old woman and began to swim in search of her mother. Her mother always required an update on her progress after every lesson.

The castle was vast, but Kagome knew it like the back of her hand. She knew her mother would be in the throne room at this time. It took her no time to find the large room.

Her mother sat accompanied by her advisors. They were discussing something important, so Kagome waited patiently.

Her mother was large; proportionally she was twice the size of a Siren. Her tail was blue, the only blue tail among them. Her mother had flowing black hair, just like her and Kikyo.

Her mother turned to her. "Kagome." Her eyes softened. Her youngest daughter was such a prize. A kindhearted creature, she wasn't much of a mischievous Siren, but she was a damn good healer.

Kagome smiled and came forward, bowing appropriately. Calypso's advisors stepped aside as she stood.

"Arise, Kagome. Tell me of your progress." Calypso said. Kagome opened her mouth to begin, but someone came bursting into the throne room.

"Your Majesty!" Said a young merman, as he swam forward quickly.

"What is the meaning of this?" Calypso demanded. The young merman panted as he tried to regain his breath.

"Princess Kikyo is bringing down a demon ship!" He cried. Kagome gasped and her eyes widened in shock. Wrecking a demon ship was against the law. Sea people had a pact with the demons. Breaking this pact would result in war.

"Damn it!" cursed Calypso. "We must stop her. Send Bankostu to stop her!" She cried. The young merman nodded and quickly swam off. Kagome followed.

"Kagome, wait!" Her mother yelled after her, but she ignored it. She had to do something. The sea people couldn't afford a war against the demons.

She swam to the surface, the water becoming lighter and lighter in color. Screams began to reach her ears. A sinking feeling was growing in her gut.

She surfaced, and her mouth fell open at the sight before her. Kikyo was talking with Bankotsu. The ship was marooned on the rocks and was aflame. The loud cracking of the wood filled her ears. There was a small boat floating near by full of people. They were shouting something in desperation.

"Captain! Captain!"

The waves were becoming more and more violent, and Kagome knew her mother was furious. The sun had set and the flames from the ship reflected on the water.

The ship slid off the rock and began to sink. Kagome realized their captain was still on the ship. She had to do something. She dove under and with powerful strokes swam towards the sinking ship. She HAD to get to the captain. She had to. 

R&R! thanks [=

Lady Delilah


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy! =D

* * *

Kagome grasped the wood railing on the ship as it finally settled on the ocean floor. She pulled herself around and frantically began searching.

It was almost pitch black, and after a few minutes, Kagome was quickly losing hope of finding the captain. She swam into a room, and by the looks of it, it was the captain's bedroom. She squinted her eyes as she thought she saw something silver flash in the corner of her eyes.

She turned swiftly and gasped. The captain was speared to the wall by a plank. Kagome had to move quickly if she wanted to save him.

He was floating effortlessly in the water, and he looked so graceful. She knew by his clothing he was a pirate.

_Concentrate, Kagome. _She mentally berated herself. She braced herself. Grasping the plank firmly, she yanked with all her might. It came out easily, and the water quickly turned red with his blood.

Panic rose in her throat. Sharks would be here soon. She had to get out of here.

She grabbed under his arms and swam with all her might out of there and towards the surface.

Suddenly, she sensed a predator closing in on them. She glanced over her shoulder and saw a tiger shark closing in on them. Fear froze her for a second and they both drifted in the water, immobile.

At the last second she dodged and began pumping her tail again. The man was heavy, even in water, and it was slowing her down.

The shark closed in again and Kagome swerved out of the way. She knew her luck wouldn't last. She had to do something, and quick.

When the shark came in for another try, she dropped the captain and slammed her elbow down on the shark's eye. But the shark turned his head and sliced her arm with its teeth at the last second.

Pain shot up her arm and Kagome grasped the wound with her hand.

It did the trick. The shark reeled and it gave her the chance to make her escape.

She grabbed him by the arms again and began swimming towards the surface.

It seemed like ages before they broke water. As soon as he hit air, she heard him gasping for breath. Relief flooded her body and she swam fiercely towards the shore. Adrenaline pumping through her veins, Kagome had never felt such determination before.

She vaguely heard familiar voices calling her name behind her, but she ignored them. Consequences be damned. She had to save him.

Before she knew it, the waves were breaking and sent her and the captain tumbling onto the shore. She was panting heavily from the exertion and she pulled herself by her arms over the man.

Her tail began to itch in irritation from the sand and it made Kagome irritable. Exhaustion was setting in and her focus began to wander as she realized her injury. Her wound was bleeding, but Kagome couldn't feel the pain. She took this advantage to get to the captain.

He was breathing heavily, and his would was still bleeding. She ripped part of his shirt and pressed it to the wound, the healer in her setting in.

She heard a soft growl and his eyes opened. They were blood red and immediately focused on her.

Fear rose and her heart started beating wildly. She knew it was just his instincts reacting as a defense mechanism, so she had to remain levelheaded.

"Hello, Captain," she said softly, calmly. "My name is Kagome. With your permission, I would like to help you."

His eyes studied her face intently. He didn't reply, and Kagome took this as a yes.

She wrapped his shoulder tightly with the rest of his shirt once the bleeding stopped. She didn't have any of her tools with her, so someone who knew him would have to stitch him.

She sat, as best she could, next to him and observed him as he observed her. She'd never seen a demon so up close before. She found him beautiful.

His strange markings on his face and wrists fascinated her. The jagged purple streaks across his face seemed savage, yet a symbol of power. She gently brushed the hair back from his face. His graceful features were nothing short of regal. He growled in response to her touching him needlessly.

She quickly brought her hand back and blushed.

She tried not to look at his chiseled chest. But failed. More heat flushed her body as images of that chest heaving over her as they…

_What?_ Kagome snapped out of it. His eyes held a tinge of amusement and she knew she was caught. She looked away and into the sea. She knew they wouldn't be alone for long.

"If you'd like, I could sing you a song," she said. She looked back at him and froze. His eyes were filled with rage and dare she say… fear?

Then it hit her. Kikyo sang and destroyed his ship. He thought she would do something of the same caliber. She shook her head.

"I'm not like my sister, I don't sing for those purposes. I'm very sorry for that, by the way." She added. This seemed to calm him, yet he didn't trust her fully yet.

She opened her mouth and let out one long, flawless note. The waves stilled instantly and she continued singing in the ancient language of her people.

She sang to the ocean, and targeted the boat of people from his ship. She pulled them closer and closer to the shore with her song.

Her song filled both of them, and they lost themselves to her melody. For a brief moment in time, they were both drifting together in a sea of carelessness. No fear, no hate, no sorrow. Just them and the music.

It was a feeling neither of them would forget.

What she didn't realize was how Sesshomaru was staring at her. He didn't understand this creature before him. How she mesmerized him.

She was a Siren, yet she claims not to sing for the reason Sirens sing. Not to mention her own injury. It was bleeding profusely, yet she focused all her attention on him. He wondered how she got it.

Not only that, but shortly after meeting him, her fear receded. Most beings feared him for being a full blooded demon. Why did this Siren not fear him?

Kagome sensed the boat almost reached the shore and turned to face the captain for the last time.

"Please do not declare war against us." She said softly. Red eyes locked with blue. And for a moment, they had a connection.

Tears pricked her eyes and she turned away. She awkwardly began pulling herself towards the water, the sand grinding against her tail painfully. She began feeling the pain in her arm and it hindered her movement. She looked up as she heard noises. The boat was in the distance and she heard their calls for their captain.

She picked out one name among them.

_Sesshomaru…_

She glanced over her shoulder and saw him leaning up on his elbows. He was watching her, an unfathomable expression on his face. She blushed and bit her lip before disappearing into the waves.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Let me know!

R&R pleeeeaaaase

LD


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so much for the reviews everyone! In return, here's chapter 3. Enjoy!

* * *

Kagome hissed in pain as Kaede stitched her wound. The old woman paused. "Kagome, do not move." and continued. Kagome pouted and tried her best not to move.

"What did ye mother say about your little adventure?" Kaede asked. Kagome sighed at the memory.

"She wasn't happy about the shark, but she was proud that I took the initiative to save him."

_Flashback_

"_Kagome, I don't think you understand the type of danger you put yourself in." Calypso scolded. "You could have been killed."_

"_Yes, Mother, but he would have died had I not done something," Kagome argued. Her fists mounted on her hips, she was determined to make her mother see her reasoning._

"_I know you were just looking out for our people, but that was a demon. He could have killed you any time he wanted. Demons are not creatures to be trusted." Her mother said. She was pacing back and forth in the throne room, and Kagome realized what was bothering her._

_She had been scared for her. The Great Calypso had been scared. Kagome felt warm and she smiled at the thought. _

"_But he didn't. I'm perfectly fine," Besides my arm, Kagome thought. "I wanted to protect our people as best as I could. This was how I thought I could."_

_Calypso sighed and faced her daughter. She was a stubborn one, but had a good heart and a steady mind. She was proud, to say the least. But her daughter was royalty. Someone else should have taken the initiative to save the captain and not put her daughter in such danger. _

_She was ashamed to realize no one had. _

_Calypso turned to her eldest daughter, Kikyo. She hardened her heart and braced herself to deal with her. _

"_Kikyo, you have deliberately broken the law and jeopardized our kingdom. What do you have to say for yourself?" The queen demanded._

_Kikyo, ever composed, came forward. _

"_I did not know it was a demon ship, Mother. Had I known, I would never have brought it down. Please forgive me," Kikyo said coolly. _

_Her eyes were indifferent and her face held no emotion. Kagome was amazed at Kikyo's cockiness. Did she know what she was faced with as punishment? _

"_I am not fooled that easily, Kikyo. All Sirens must memorize every demon ship in order to recognize it and not destroy it. You have deliberately disobeyed the law which I have written. You must be punished." Calypso stated regally. _

_Kagome felt relief. Kikyo not only showed indifference to her little sister's wound, but also showed indifference towards her people. It hurt a little, she admitted. But this was Kikyo. _

"_You shall be stripped of your voice for one year." Calypso gave the sentence and Kikyo's eyes widened in disbelief. _

_Being stripped of your voice was something no Siren could bear for that long. It was like being stripped of your soul. Kagome felt pity for her sister. _

"_Mother…" Kikyo said quietly, menacingly. Calypso's eyes darkened at her tone. "You cannot do that. I-" _

"_I can do whatever I damn well please," roared the queen. "Do not question me again." _

_A light began to glow from Kikyo's throat. She began to panic and held her throat, as if to hold in her voice._

_But out it came, like a little glowing ball. It floated over to Calypso and Kikyo tried to go after it. At one signaling of Calypso's hand, the guards held her back._

_The ball disappeared into Calypso and she dismissed us. _

_End Flashback_

Kagome shook her head. Her poor sister. This was going to be the longest year of her life. Kaede finished wrapping her arm and she sat back.

"Tis a horrible thing your sister did. Her Majesty is negotiating with the demons as we speak," Keade spoke gravely.

Kagome nodded, nervousness creeping into her body. She hoped they wouldn't go to war. Demons were extremely powerful, and while they had a goddess on their side, she was restricted to the sea. They all were. There was no way they could protect themselves from sea demons should they go to war.

Kagome sighed and left Kaede's suite. She looked up at the sparkling water, towards the surface._ What is to become of us?_

_

* * *

_

Sesshomaru refused to scratch at his stitches. He refused. Though they were getting on his last damn nerve. He kept a composed face as he barged into Miroku's room.

He yelped and spun around, gun ready. His face relaxed once he realized it was Sesshomaru.

"Monk, you will remove these stitches immediately." He said shortly. Miroku arched an eyebrow in amusement and laid his gun on the bed.

"Are they beginning to itch? Take off your shirt and let me take them out." Miroku said, as he came forward.

He grabbed his medical tools and sat at a table as Sesshomaru did what he was told. Miroku examined his shoulder. The wound was completely healed and held no scar. Miroku was jealous of he demon healing. _Must be nice,_ he thought.

As he began to cut, Miroku asked the question all of the crew members were dying to know the answer to.

"Are you going to declare war on the sea people?" He asked tentatively. He was secure in his relationship with the captain, but he didn't want to piss him off by overstepping his boundaries.

Sesshomaru glanced at him from the corner of his eye. He knew it was coming, and he knew his crew deserved to know. He looked straight ahead and kept a look of indifference on his face.

"No."

Miroku couldn't believe his ears. They were all positive he would declare war. It would be the easiest way to get what they wanted. He wanted to ask why; it was burning in his throat.

"I am going to bribe them," Sesshomaru continued. Miroku internally leapt for joy.

Then he came to a realization.

"You're not going to declare war on them only if they give us what we want." Miroku voiced. It was genius.

"Exactly."

Miroku set his knife down when he finished. Sesshomaru donned his shirt and turned to face him.

"I am awaiting the return of a sea demon that is currently negotiating with Calypso. He will be back any minute. Alert me when he arrives." And he was gone.

Miroku sat back in his chair and let out a shaky laugh. This just might work.

* * *

Kagome laughed as she played with the children. Mermaids and mermen often dropped their kids off at this so-called daycare while they worked. It was located in a large garden behind the castle. It was very safe from predators and parents felt comfortable leaving their children here. She came here a lot because she loved spending time with the kids. They made her happy.

"Miss Kagome, Miss Kagome!" A small girl yelled. She came over eagerly.

"Yes, Mei?" She asked, smiling down at her. The girl gave her a toothy smile and held out a sea flower to her.

"Oh, how lovely. For me?" Kagome asked. The girl nodded and blushed as Kagome bent down.

"Thank you so much. Put it in my hair for me." The girl clumsily stuck the flower behind her ear.

"You look beautiful, Miss Kagome," said another little girl who came over. "Is a prince gonna come and sweep you off your feet?"

Kagome laughed, "I sure hope so. Maybe one day. If they aren't smitten by your beauty first." She tapped both of the girls' noses. They giggled and swam off, embarrassed.

"Kagome," said a voice behind her. She turned, surprised.

"Mother?" she asked. "What are you doing here?"

She noticed her mother's face was stressed and tearstained. Kagome went to her, worried.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry. I just finished negotiating with the demons." Calypso said, a note of regret in her voice. It caught her off guard. Her mother never regretted anything.

Her heart dropped. "What is it? Are we going to war?" Kagome asked quickly. Her mother took her hand in her large one.

"No. We are not going to war." She said quietly. Kagome smiled in relief.

"Good." Her mother's face did not change. "Then what is it?"

"Kagome… I'm sorry." Her mother whispered.

* * *

Ooooohhhh what's wrong? Why's her mom sorry? Find out in the next chapter!

Hope you liked this one. R&R!

LD


	4. Chapter 4

hey guys! here's chapter 4. hope you like it [=

* * *

Kagome felt her breath leave her. "What?" She cried. Calypso nodded.

"The demons need your aid on land. In return, they will not declare war." Calypso replied. They headed back to the castle slowly. Kagome felt numb, scared.

"What do they need me for?" Kagome asked, her hands beginning to wring each other.

"There is an opposing evil growing very quickly. Only a Siren can locate the only force that could stop it." Calypso said, looking down at her daughter. "That is all I can tell you now. I'm sorry to put such a load on your shoulders, but they requested you specifically. I would have chosen you as well. No Siren other than you could find the ultimate source of good and save the world." Her mother finished.

_So cliché,_ Kagome thought. She looked down at her tail. She didn't have a choice. She loved her people, and she loved her mother. She would do it. She looked up quickly as an idea hit her.

"But how can I go on land when I have my tail?" She asked, thinking that this mission was a failure already. Calypso smiled mischievously.

"You're royalty. You can do whatever you want." She said. Kagome stopped where she was, her mouth agape.

"What? You mean I could have legs if I wanted?" She asked. Calypso nodded, laughing.

"You're the daughter of a goddess. There are a lot of things you could do." She said lightly, her negative mood gone. Calypso had faith in her daughter. Everything would be fine.

Kagome felt like she was hit with a ton of bricks.

"When do I leave?" She asked quietly.

"In the morning." Her mother replied. Kagome closed her eyes, suddenly feeling overwhelmed. "Come, my daughter. You have much to learn of the land above before you can venture on land."

Kagome followed her mother silently, her mind racing. How was she going to pull this off?

* * *

Sesshomaru walked leisurely through the port, eyeing different ships. He needed a replacement ship today. They had to pick up the Siren tomorrow. Most of their money was lost on the ship, so they most likely had to steal the ship tonight. Inuyasha walked behind him, blabbing about each one.

"Why don't we get a bigger ship than our last one? The Shikon was such a let down once that Siren sunk it." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru rubbed his eyes, trying to figure out a way to deal with the annoyance behind him.

"Inuyasha, I will choose the ship. Go to the bar." Sesshomaru ordered. Inuyasha huffed.

"I want to choose the ship this time. Come on, Captain," he nagged. He jogged to catch up with Sesshomaru. His golden eyes, identical to Sesshomaru's, were stubborn. The captain let out a breath.

"Fine." He said shortly. He didn't have the time nor the patience for this. He had to meet with Totosai.

"Hell yeah!" Inuyasha crowed. He bounded off in search for ships. Sesshomaru watched him go. Jaken toddled up to him.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru said quietly. The short toad demon jumped in surprise in fear.

"Y-yes, Captain?" He asked meekly. His wide green eyes looked up at the inu demon.

"Take me to Totosai." He ordered. The little demon jumped and nodded quickly.

"Of course, C-Captain." He began waddling through the crowd, Sesshomaru following.

Totosai was a sword smith, and a very accomplished one at that. Sesshomaru heard by word of mouth that a mysterious figure had approached Totosai requesting a sword with the power to taint pure souls and control their minds. Totosai refused, and nearly lost his life.

Sesshomaru needed to know if this figure was who he was looking for. And if it was, where he was going.

Jaken led him to a large shop that read "Swords" on the sign. He entered and told Jaken to wait outside.

The shop walls were covered with different swords and katanas. The air was smoky and smelled of charcoal and metal. There was a three eyed cow standing in the corner eyeing his every move. Sesshomaru heard pounding in the back and headed towards it.

"Who's there?" Came a voice. An old man emerged, carrying a hammer over his shoulder. He spotted Sesshomaru and cautiously came forward.

"What do you want?" He asked rudely. Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow.

"A figure came in here asking for a sword that could control the minds of tainted souls." Sesshomaru said. Totosai's eyes darkened. "I'm searching for this person."

Totosai kept an untrusting look on his face. "He said his name was Naraku. Wore a baboon pelt, so I couldn't tell you what he looked like."

Sesshomaru felt a tinge of relief knowing it was Naraku who asked for this sword.

"Did he say where he was going?" he asked. Totosai thought for a second.

"Hmm. He mentioned he was going east, to Japan, I think." The sword smith replied. Sesshomaru frowned. Why would Naraku want such a sword, and why go to the east?

"I'm looking for the Shikon no Tama. Do you have any idea on its location?" Sesshomaru asked. Totosai leaned back on his heels, weighing the seriousness of his question.

"The Shikon no Tama is a myth, son." Totosai commented dryly. Sesshomaru knew he was holding something back. The old man couldn't make eye contact.

"I'm going to defeat Naraku, but in order to do so I must have the jewel." He said coldly. Totosai peered into his face. Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose, the smell of sweat and iron filling his sensitive nostrils.

"There's a legend saying a terrifying beast guards the jewel in Japan. That is all I know. Don't hold me to it, though. Just a legend," and the old man disappeared into the back again.

Sesshomaru stared after him. Naraku was one step ahead by going to Japan. He could only hope no sword smith would forge such a sword for Naraku.

He left, his thoughts racing. He could only hope this Siren came in handy.

* * *

Kagome felt like pulling her hair out. Her tutors were shoving as much information into her brain as they could. It was already close to two in the morning, and she was exhausted. Kagome stood, unable to take anymore. The tutors looked up at her in surprise.

"Thank you very much for your help, but I must get some rest now." She said with a yawn. They began to object, but Kagome silenced them with a wave of her hand. They stood and bowed as she left.

As she was heading back to her room, she ran into her sister. Kikyo slammed her against the wall viciously. Kagome gasped in surprise and yelped at the pain in her arm.

"You _bitch_." Kikyo snarled. "How is it _you_ get to go on land and I'm left here, unable to sing?" She demanded. Kagome stuttered in shock. Her sister had lost her mind!

She pushed Kikyo away.

"How dare you?" Kagome said angrily. "You cannot treat me this way. It is your fault that you are suspended from your voice."

Kagome thought about what her mother said earlier, about royalty being able to have legs whenever they wanted. She decided to refrain from telling Kikyo. Her sister was a loaded pistol, and she didn't want to know what she would do if she knew she could have legs.

"I've always wanted to go on land. But _you_," she spat, "the favorite gets to go. I hate you."

Kagome felt the hurt sting at her words, but refused to let her see it.

"Get off your high horse, Kikyo," Kagome said, her fists balling; she was fed up. "I've always wanted to go on land, too. Don't take you not getting chosen out on me."

With her face twisted in anger, Kikyo spun and left an astonished Kagome behind her. She rubbed her temples as a headache began to form and headed to her room, her sister's words resonating in her mind.

Kagome closed the door to her bedroom and leaned against the door. She stretched her arms as her maids came in to prepare her for bed. They did so silently, and Kagome wondered when she would see them again.

"Kagome," her mother appeared out of the water to her. Kagome smiled at her tiredly. "Are you ready for tomorrow?" She asked.

She nodded. "I believe so. Other things I'll have to learn from experience." Her maids left her and Calypso to talk.

Her mother held out a clam shell, and opened it. Inside was a pearl necklace, and in the very center, a large pink pearl.

"You'll need this in your journey. A Siren that ventures on land must have something from her birth place in order to survive." She fastened it around Kagome's neck.

The Siren was amazed at the necklace's beauty. She had never seen anything like it. Once it settled on Kagome's chest, it started glowing.

"Why is it glowing?" Kagome asked. Calypso smiled. "It has found its true owner. It is glowing with power. It will give you strength on this journey." Calypso grasped her daughter's shoulders and turned her to face her.

"Kagome, it is very important that no one knows you have this necklace. It is very valuable and dangerous in the wrong hands. You must not trust anyone with it." She said seriously. Kagome nodded, surprised at the seriousness of the situation. "Promise me."

"I promise," she whispered. Calypso smiled, relieved.

"Good. Now tomorrow I will show you how to gain your legs. It is time for you to rest." Calypso began leaving.

"Oh, wait, Mother." Kagome said. She thought about telling her of her and Kikyo's encounter.

"Yes?" Calypso said, turning to face her.

Kagome bit her lip in uncertainty.

"Never mind. Goodnight." She wished the goddess. Calypso smiled and left. Kagome settled in to her bed, and the moment her head hit the pillow, she was asleep.

* * *

well there it is. just a heads up, i'll be out of town this weekend and doubt i'll be able to update. but look for a new chapter sunday night! next chapter preview: kagome meets sesshomaru for the second time! but will sparks fly or is it hate at first sight? hmmm.. we'll have to see what kind of mood i'm in. if you have any suggestions.. let me know!

LD


	5. Chapter 5

ok so i know i said i'd post again on sunday, but i got a great idea and had to type it up. Enjoy!

* * *

Sesshomaru breathed in the salty air as the sun slowly rose over the horizon. Inuyasha had done a damn good job picking out the boat, and it was a cinch stealing it in the night. Now they were on their way to the rendezvous point to pick up the Siren.

Sesshomaru remembered their time together on the beach, how she had saved him, and how she had captivated him with her song. He didn't know why he said he wanted her out of all the Sirens. She fascinated him, made him want to know more about her.

He remembered her blue eyes, so full of emotion, so different from his own. He felt like he could read her soul just by looking into her eyes.

"Captain!" A voice called, and he snapped out of it. It was the deckhand, Shippo. "We're almost to the rendezvous point." The young boy called from the crow's nest.

Sesshomaru acknowledged him, and turned to give various orders in preparation.

"Inuyasha, ready the lifeboat. You and Sango will retrieve the Siren. Bring her directly to the ship as quickly as possible." He ordered his first mate.

Inuyasha nodded. He was nervous about encountering another Siren. What if it was the same one that wrecked their ship? He didn't think Sesshomaru would do that, but you never know. And if it wasn't the same one, then what if she was like her? Who was to say she wouldn't just kill them all? Inuyasha pursed his lips. He didn't like this.

Sango jogged over to help him with the lifeboat. He could tell she was just as nervous. They all were. The whole crew was silent as they prepared for the Siren to board.

Sesshomaru steeled himself, hoping that the day would go by smoothly.

* * *

Kagome moaned as her maids opened the blinds and let the light in. It felt like she got only thirty minutes of sleep. She was still exhausted from the night before.

Her mother began speaking.

"Brush her hair out, but do not put it up. We don't have any clothes for her to wear, but her body scales will cover her until they provide clothing for her. Do not apply any makeup and do not touch her necklace." Her mother was speaking partly to her and partly to the maids.

Kagome sat up sleepily and was immediately pulled into a chair at her vanity. Her maids began fretting over her hair as her mother spoke to her.

"Since you'll be travelling by sea, I'll know where you are at all times. But if you should travel on land, I won't be able to contact you or know where you are. Let me know beforehand if you plan on spending long periods of time on land." Calypso said. Kagome nodded, only half listening.

Her maids had her hair in silky loose waves and curls instantly. Once they were done, they left quickly.

Her mother held out a pouch. Kagome looked up at her, wondering what else her mother could be giving her.

Kagome took and unwrapped it carefully. Inside was a beautiful comb made entirely of mother of pearl. On the end of the comb was a sea flower carved out of the mother of pearl. Kagome had often seen her mother wearing the exact same comb in her hair.

"Sirens often lose themselves to the mystery of land," Calypso began, while taking the comb and gently placing it in her hair. "Never forget who you are or where you come from."

Kagome felt tears prick her eyes. She would miss her mother, Kaede, her home, the children. She would even miss her sister.

Calypso gently tapped the necklace, and it melted into Kagome's body. She gasped in surprise and felt her neck in fascination.

"You can hide or expose the necklace, but it is best if it remains inside you," Calypso said, her voice tightening. Kagome hugged her mother tightly.

"Thank you." She whispered. Calypso hugged her back briefly, until her maids returned with a small breakfast.

Kagome ate silently while her mother talked more.

"Now, in order to get your legs." Calypso began. Kagome perked up. "You must wait until you get to the very surface to transform, because you will not know how to swim with your new legs. All you need to do is picture your tail splitting and forming two legs. Your body will recognize this and take control of the transformation from there. To get your tail back, all you need to do is the reverse. However, there is one downside. We draw our power from the moon, so on the night with no moon, your tail will return. You must get to the ocean in order to survive."

Kagome nodded, her eyes wide. She couldn't believe there was so much about her own body she didn't know. She was soaking it all up like a sponge.

"Your body scales will remain, and you can control how much or how little they cover. But they cannot go away completely." Her mother continued.

"We cannot accompany you to meet the demons as it was against their negotiations, but I will know whether or not you get there safely. If ever they harm you or threaten you in any way, it is in violation of our terms. You must notify me immediately and guards will be sent to retrieve you."

Kagome finished her breakfast and began to feel nervous. She wondered if it was the same demon that she saved the other day. Sesshomaru. The red-eyed demon who had her captivated in moments. She blushed as she thought about how close they had gotten.

"Kagome, it is time." Her mother said. She rose and followed her mother, becoming more and more anxious.

Kaede was there to say goodbye. So were a number of children from the daycare. But her sister had not shown to say goodbye. Kagome stomped down the hurt and focused on her goodbyes.

Her mother held her for a long time, and Kagome felt her throat tightening.

"They're waiting for you straight above us." Calypso murmured. Kagome nodded and said one last goodbye before beginning to swim to the surface. She refused to look back, but instead focused on her ascent into the unknown.

Kagome could begin to make out the outline of the ship and a smaller boat. Before she broke the surface, she did ask her mother told her last night.

Kagome pictured her tail in her mind and made it split into two legs. Immediately, her body began tingling and her tail began to glow. It felt as if her tail was being pulled apart, but there was no pain. Suddenly, Kagome couldn't breathe under water. She struggled to swim, to pump her tail, but it wasn't there anymore. Looking down she saw two, toned legs. The joy was short-lived as she struggled to get to the surface.

* * *

Inuyasha and Sango waited anxiously in the small boat for the Siren to arrive. They didn't know what to expect, but they certainly didn't expect what they got.

A woman surfaced, sputtering and gasping for breath. Her arms were flailing, and she was crying out for help. Inuyasha instantly reacted and dove into the water.

He grabbed her around the waist and began swimming back towards the lifeboat. She was struggling in his arms and he cursed.

"Stop moving, damn it!" He yelled. She did as she was told and he hauled her into the boat with Sango's help.

He pulled himself into the boat and was amazed at what he saw.

A young woman with green scales covering her breasts and travelling down to cover her…

Inuyasha blushed and tried not to stare. She was naked, but somehow was covered by these scales. What was going on?

She was panting and she tried to sit up.

Sango helped her and she brushed the hair out of her face. Inuyasha was instantly struck. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Large, cerulean eyes fringed with thick eyelashes looked around her in amazement. Her hair was thick and unruly, dripping with sea water. A comb was stuck in her hair messily. She turned her attention to her legs. She began touching and probing them in fascination.

Sango was dumbfounded. This was the strangest creature she's ever encountered. She just stared at the girl poking her legs in the bottom of the boat. Inuyasha began rowing back to the ship, staring at the girl with just as much intrigue as Sango.

The girl focused on the two of them. She smiled nervously.

"Hi, my name is Kagome." She said. She had a distinct accent. Neither of them could place it. Kind of a mix between Caribbean and British.

They were too shocked to respond. They reached the ship and tied it off. The girl stared at them from her position, obviously confused.

"Stand up," Said Inuyasha. The girl, Kagome, furrowed her brows and looked down at her legs. Sango began climbing up the ladder, chuckling.

Inuyasha huffed and reached down to grab the girl by the waist and slung her over his shoulder. Kagome yelped in surprise and began to object.

"Hey, just who do you think you are? You can't handle me like this. I could have stood on my own!" She cried. She beat her fists against his back. Inuyasha huffed and climbed the ladder till they reached the deck.

He slung her off his shoulder and she went sprawling on the deck. Her face flushed with anger, Inuyasha found her even more beautiful.

Her angered eyes locked on his. "You have some nerve."

Inuyasha smirked. He sensed the other crew members coming to see the Siren. The girl, Kagome, realized a lot of attention was focused on her, and she blushed.

"Uh, hi. I'm Kagome." She said awkwardly.

"Siren." The cold voice came from behind her. She turned to see the captain she had saved, Sesshomaru. Her eyes widened.

"You!" She cried. She tried to stand, but her legs went out from under her. Inuyasha was there to catch her. He blushed at the close contact, but Kagome's attention was focused on Sesshomaru.

The captain's eyes raked over her exposed body, and it flushed in response. Sesshomaru felt something deep inside him twitch in response to her. What was he feeling? Was it… lust?

Sesshomaru had to admit, she was gorgeous. He couldn't stop staring at her, but he made himself turn away. He headed back to his quarters.

"Sango, dress her and have her prepared to meet me in an hour." He said over his shoulder.

Sango nodded, and looked at the girl struggling to use her legs. She smiled. This Kagome reminded her of a forlorn puppy.

Kagome finally was able to stand, but walking was another problem. Sango stepped forward to help the poor half demon. They had a lot to get done in an hour.

* * *

well there you have it. my last chapter before the weekend. find out how Kagome feels about seeing Sesshomaru again in the next one. and what's this? Inuyasha seems interested in our favorite Siren! i couldn't help myself. i loooove love triangles. but don't worry, kag/sess will always be my favorite pair.

R&R!

LD


	6. Chapter 6

thanks for waiting guys! hope yall had a good weekend. here's chapter 6. look for another chapter tomorrow. enjoy! [=

* * *

Kagome looked at herself in amazement in the mirror. Sango had dressed her in a light blue dress, and she loved it. They had tried on trousers, like all pirates wear, but Kagome was already having so much trouble adjusting to her legs. They constricted her and made it harder for her to walk. The dress was much more free and enjoyable to her.

Kagome brushed her hair out with the comb her mother gave her and stick it back in her hair. Her and Sango were chatting happily about their lives and were already fast friends. They had a lot in common even though they were from two totally different worlds.

"I have a little brother named Kohaku who's in the Royal Navy. He can get us out whenever we're in a jam." Sango was saying. She was folding some laundry that she pulled off a line as she was talking. Kagome watched in fascination, smiling nostalgically.

"I have a little brother too; his name is Souta. We don't know where he is…" Kagome trailed off in a whisper. Sango turned to her, concern in her burgundy brown eyes.

"What do you mean?" She asked gently. Kagome sighed tearfully and sat down.

"A few years ago he went missing out of no where. He was training to be Captain of the Guard and out when they were patrolling, suddenly he was gone." Kagome said quietly.

She could remember the day it happened. She was with Kaede when the guards rushed to the castle, frantic and scared. She was called to the throne room immediately and was faced were her raging mad mother and ghastly pale sister.

The guards were mumbling out a dark purple mass in the water that had swept over them. They were rendered unconscious and when they came to, Souta was gone. She had to stop her mother from killing the guards. That day, tsunamis raged the coast in her mother's anger.

Kagome pasted a smile on her face. "But I have faith he'll be returned to us soon."

Sango nodded and stayed quiet. They both lapsed into silence, and Kagome realized she was to meet Sesshomaru soon.

She didn't know what to think about being aboard his boat. It was confusing and exciting all at the same time. He was mysterious and powerful. Kagome felt drawn to him like a moth to the flame.

She remembered the way his eyes caught hers. How she felt trapped like prey to a predator. It felt thrilling. She wanted more. More of him, more of everything he had to offer. She wanted to make him smolder, to break down that cold exterior. She wanted his eyes to go from frigid yellow to molten gold and…

Wait.

She frowned. Gold? Wasn't his eyes red when they first met? Why were they gold now? It seems there was more to this demon than she thought.

Kagome snapped out of it when Sango stood.

"Come on, it's time to go." She said. Kagome nodded and followed her out of the small room.

Sango led her down a small, narrow hallway to another door and knocked. She waited a moment and nodded to her.

"You can go on in. I'll come and get you for lunch soon." She said. Before Kagome could say anything, she was gone. Kagome raised an eyebrow. How did she know she could go in?

She shrugged and opened the door. Inside was a larger room with a large bed, a small dresser, and a desk. She saw him sitting at the desk and closed the door behind her. She stood there awkwardly while he scribbled away.

She was losing patience quickly. She had a lot of questions and deserved to have them answered. She cleared her throat and the scribbling stopped.

"Siren. You will wait until this Sesshomaru is ready to speak to you." He said coolly and resumed writing.

Kagome's mouth dropped. This Sesshomaru? What? And who was he to talk to her like that? She scowled, but waited until he was done. She would have patience for now.

Soon he stood and faced her. She was struck by his regal appearance. Power seemed to radiate off of him. Kagome's body tingled as his eyes roved over her body again. She loved every second of it. Realizing what she was doing, she blushed. Why did this man make her feel wanton?

"This Sesshomaru has enlisted your aid on this ship for one reason: to find the Shikon no Tama. Once you have found it, you may return to your home. Is that understood?" He asked.

Kagome paused, unsure. Was that it? Was that all the explanation she was going to get?

"Well, yeah. I guess, but why do you need it? What does it do? How will I know where it is?" The questions came flowing out before she could stop them. Sesshomaru's expression did not change.

"That is all you are required to know, Siren. You are dismissed." He said, and turned his back on her. Kagome fumed, astonished.

"Hey, look here buddy. First of all, my name is Kagome. Ka-Go-Me. And second of all, I don't know who you think you are, but I am royalty and deserve to be treated as such. I deserve to know what you're looking for and why. If you don't answer me, I won't help you." She said indignantly. Her pride was receiving a serious blow by his indifference. She wasn't going to put up with it the whole trip.

He turned to face her, and she wouldn't be able to tell from his expression, but he was shocked. This girl had guts, not to mention self worth. He knew easily she was royalty, he knew from the streaks on her tail the first time they met. But she carried herself well and she knew her status among them. He was, needless to say, impressed.

He sized her up, and decided. "I am chasing after the half demon, Naraku. He is also after the Shikon no Tama. We have to find it before him."

Kagome had heard of this Naraku character. Her mother and sister often talked of him, but never discussed him with her. She touched her finger to her lip in thought.

"So what makes you think I can find this jewel?" she asked. Sesshomaru help in a frustrated sigh. Had they not taught her anything?

"It is said a Siren of royal blood could detect the Shikon no Tama by an inborn intuition. That is all we know." He replied. Kagome stared into his face, trying to determine if she could trust what he was saying or not. His face held no lie.

She nodded then. She knew she wouldn't get anymore information out of him. Just then, there was a knock.

Sango peaked her head in. "Lunch is ready, Kagome. Are you all done?"

Kagome was amazed at her timing. She quickly left with her, not wanting to try and figure anymore of this confusing situation she was now in.

* * *

Naraku smirked into Kanna's mirror as the image faded. He dismissed her and she left silently.

So. The Great Lord of the West was returning to his homeland. With a Siren. Thinks he can find the jewel before he can? Not likely. He had his own little wild card up his sleeve. He leaned against the wall and thought about the Siren he was carrying.

The middle child of the great Calypso wasn't anything among the royal family. The eldest held great power and the youngest had great potential for a formidable warrior. The middle child was kept locked away in the castle as far as he knew. Was there something he didn't know? He shook it off.

He stood and called for Kagura. The vindictive little bitch came in handy every now and then. He knew she was itching for his death, and went behind his back to instigate things that might secure that. But he was always one step ahead.

She appeared, the permanent scowl plastered across her face.

"Kagura, follow Sesshomaru's ship as he travels to Japan. If the Siren he holds contains any threatening power, destroy them." He ordered. He smiled as the light faded, leaving only his gleaming red eyes smirking in the dark.

* * *

She left silently, cursing Naraku to hell. What was he planning now? Why was Sesshomaru returning to Japan?

Maybe spying on the ship would provide some answers. Maybe it would also provide a way to kill Naraku. She wouldn't destroy the ship if this Siren held power. Consequences be damned. She had to be free.

Kanna stood in the hall watching her. Kagura looked down at the little incarnation, pity in her eyes. Her eyes were dull, emotionless. Kagura couldn't image an existence like that. She had to free both of them.

Her mouth set in determination, she flew off from the hidden castle towards the west.

* * *

oooooo Naraku's in the picture now. and where is Kagome's brother?

i know it's short, but it's been a long day. i've set myself up for some good, long chapters tomorrow though. and some good steamy stuff will happen within the next few chapters, so younger readers beware!

R&R please [=

LD


	7. Chapter 7

here's chapter 7! [=

* * *

Sango led Kagome down to the galley where there were a few crew members already chowing down on lunch. She recognized the silver haired man who pulled her into the boat. She noticed how similar he looked to Sesshomaru. Were they related?

Sango began to introduce her. "Everyone, this is Kagome. You all know her and what she's here to do. So be nice." Her voice turned menacing and all the crew members visibly shrunk in fear.

"That's Shippo," she said, pointing to a small child. He beamed at her, his mouth full of food. "He's an orphan fox demon." Sango explained. Shippo had fluffy orange hair and large green eyes. Kagome smiled at him, liking his energy.

"That's Inuyasha. He's the first mate," she pointed to the demon that helped her that morning. Inuyasha glanced at her and huffed, his ears twitching. Kagome's eyes widened.

"So cute!" she cried, and leapt onto his ears, rubbing them gently. "How do you have these? Are they real? Can you move them?" she asked enthusiastically. Inuyasha's eye twitched.

He wouldn't admit it, but having his ears rubbed by Kagome felt amazing. More than amazing, it was turning him on. He felt his bulge twitch in response and he immediately pushed her away, red in the face.

"Hey! Back off! No one touches 'em." He said grumpily. Kagome frowned and stuck her tongue out at him.

"He's a half demon," Sango said. The Siren looked at Inuyasha with newfound respect. Being a half demon wasn't easy in this world. She met a few half demons in the sea and they were constantly the object of bullying and insults. Inuyasha continued eating silently.

"This is Miroku," she said, gesturing to a man that was approaching them, a lecherous grin on his face.

"My dear Kagome," he said, taking her hand in his. His violet eyes were twinkling and Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Would you do me the honor of bearing my children?"

Her mouth dropped. "Pervert!" she yelled, and slapped him across the face. Miroku went flying back into the wall and lay there with a dazed look in his eye.

Sango shook her head. "I forgot to tell you. Miroku is a bit of a lecher, but he's a good guy most of the time."

Kagome was still fuming as Sango introduced the rest of the crew. Sango handed her a plate and a cup and showed her where the food was.

Kagome remembered learning about these odd instruments from the tutors. The cup holds the drink. The plate holds the food. The fork shovels food into the mouth. The knife cuts meat. The spoon is like the fork, but only for liquid food. She nodded. She had this.

As she began to eat, Kagome realized it was a lot harder than it seemed. She didn't know what she was eating, and she didn't know how to hold the instruments. She was getting frustrated quickly.

Shippo noticed her struggle. "These are potatoes," he pointed the food out. "And this is salted pork. This is rum," he said, pointing to her cup. He showed her how to hold the instruments and how to cut. Kagome smiled at him again.

"Thanks, Shippo." She began to eat, and quickly discovered how much she liked rum. Kagome downed 5 glasses of rum, to the astonishment of the crew.

"What?" she asked. They all began to laugh.

"They've never seen a woman drink so much rum and not be drunk," Miroku explained. _Drunk?_ Kagome thought. She didn't feel anything. She shrugged.

"It's good. I like it." She finished her meal and poured herself another glass. She began to feel claustrophobic and left to go on deck.

It was empty, and she felt peaceful. She leaned against the rail and looked out into the ocean. She had never really ventured out into the sea. She wasn't allowed to. And now she was finally able to get out and see so much more than she ever expected.

She missed her mother and Kaede. She missed her home. She wondered when she would see it again. Kagome shook it off. She would return when the mission was complete. She hoped it wouldn't be too long before they caught this Naraku.

Kagome sat on the edge of the rail and looked down into the water as it crashed against the boat. Fate had something planned for her, she knew it. She just didn't know what yet.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Sesshomaru holed himself up in his room and she didn't see him at all, much to her disappointment. Kagome shared a room with Sango and went to bed for the night.

The next morning, everyone was having breakfast in the galley, but Kagome wasn't hungry, just thirsty. Pouring herself a cup of rum, she went back out onto the empty deck to be alone. She liked having time to herself like this. She didn't like being cramped up with people on such a small space. She wondered how much longer they would be on the ship.

Finishing her rum, something caught her eye. It looked like another ship in the distance. Kagome frowned. Should she do something? Should she tell Sesshomaru?

She waited a few minutes and noticed it was getting closer. Deciding it was best to let someone know, she ran to the galley to tell Sango.

"Hey, Sango. There's a ship approaching us." She said. Sango looked surprised and the crew members jumped up and raced for the deck. Sango walked over to her and handed her something. It was heavy.

"It's a gun. I'll show you how to use it properly later. But if anyone tries to grab you, you point it at them and pull the trigger," she said, showing her. Kagome nodded, eyes wide.

They headed to the deck and Sesshomaru was shouting orders. The ship was almost right up against them.

"Sango! Protect the Siren!" Sesshomaru shouted. He tied back his hair and unsheathed his sword. The crew members stood on the rail, ready for combat. Other crew members were arming the canons and some held onto ropes to swing across.

Sango pulled Kagome back behind the men and stood in front of her. Suddenly the men stood down, and everyone relaxed. All except Sesshomaru.

"Sango, what's going on?" she asked, but Sango wasn't paying attention. She was focused on the men who were swinging over from the other ship. Everyone seemed to know the people on the next boat. They were all talking and laughing.

Sesshomaru just looked pissed.

Suddenly, a man swung over and everyone parted for him. He had black hair in a pony tail and sparkling blue eyes. He had a devilish smile and a brown tail that swung back and forth as if he were excited.

"Sesshomaru! How the hell are ya?" the man asked. Sesshomaru frowned.

"Why were you following me?" he demanded. The man shrugged nonchalantly.

"Don't flatter yourself. I didn't know it was you. This isn't your usual ship. We were going to raid ya and take your stuff." He said.

"Who is that?" Kagome asked impatiently. Sango glanced back at her.

"That's Kouga. He's a wolf demon. They're pirates too." She whispered. Kagome looked back at the man and watched, fascinated.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru asked, his cold façade back in place. Kouga strolled around.

"A little birdie told me you had a Siren on board. You don't actually believe in that old prophecy, do you?" Kouga drawled. Kagome paled. How had he found out so soon?

Sesshomaru's eyes turned to slits. Kagome knew he was wondering the same thing.

"It is none of your business. You will leave now." He ordered. Kouga didn't pay any attention to him. Suddenly, his eyes caught Kagome's and he was in front of them before she could blink.

Sango drew her sword. "Back off, wolf." She snarled. Kouga looked at her, bored.

"You know me, Sango. I'm just curious." He said. He gently nudged her out of the way and Kagome gripped the gun tightly, ready to pounce if she needed to.

Kouga sniffed her, much to her surprise. He actually bent down and sniffed her! She blushed and made an attempt to push him away.

He leaned back and smirked. "I like you. Good find, Sesshomaru! Is she royalty?" he asked.

Sesshomaru refused to answer and Kagome scowled. She didn't appreciate this. Kouga kept pounding Sesshomaru for answers.

"Is she powerful? Do you know where Naraku is? Where is the Shikon no Tama?" Kouga asked. She couldn't believe how annoying this was getting.

"Oi! Shut the hell up, wolf!" Inuyasha yelled. Kouga frowned and turned to him.

"You shut the hell up, mutt face!" Kouga yelled back. They got into an argument and Kagome shook her head.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

well there you go!

R&R

LD


	8. Chapter 8

I'm so sorry it's taken so long to update. This past week has been CRAZY with all the tests and papers I've had due. Here's the long awaited Chapter 8. Enjoy! [=

* * *

Sesshomaru was on thin ice. Already Kouga and Inuyasha were fighting and they had not been together for more than ten minutes. His patience practically gone, he stepped forward.

"Kouga. Inuyasha. Stop that infernal noise now." He said quietly. They both turned to him, noticing his pissed off tone and tense face. They did so, fearing for their health. They continued to glare at each other.

"Anyways. As I was sayin'. I plan on joining your quest, Sesshomaru." Kouga said proudly. Kagome's mouth dropped, along with the rest of Sesshomaru's crews'. "However, I'll be going into Japan from another angle. This will maximize our coverage of the seas and more soldiers on the battle front." Kouga said. Sesshomaru raised a hand.

"Enough. This Sesshomaru would like to speak to you in his quarters about such matters." He said. Kouga paused, surprised, but nodded. They went down below.

Kagome turned to Sango. "So. That was interesting."

The cook nodded. "That it was. It doesn't surprise me though. Kouga looks up to Sesshomaru. It's only natural that he would want to follow along."

Miroku walked up to them, scratching his head. "Do you think Sesshomaru will allow it?" he asked. Sango shrugged.

"Who knows? Kouga has a good idea, but Sesshomaru has his own ideas that he won't compromise for that wolf."

Kagome looked back to where the two demons had disappeared. This was quickly becoming more complicated than she expected.

* * *

Kagura was uneasy. She had been travelling over seas for a while now, yet she couldn't pick up on Sesshomaru's aura. She doubted the dog demon would hide it, seeing as how proud he was. Was she lost?

She glided on her feather further out to sea, her red eyes sharp and attentive. She had no idea how she was going to follow them without being discovered. She could barely mask her own aura without it draining her completely. And out here, she needed all of her strength since there was no place to rest.

Suddenly she spotted two ships floating next to each other on the horizon. Curious, she headed that way. She began to sense auras that were not unfamiliar to her, yet she couldn't place them.

It wasn't the ship she remembered Sesshomaru commanding, but she recognized the other ship that belonged to Kouga of the wolf clan. Perhaps the other ship did belong to Sesshomaru. She hovered high and was unable to spot the Siren or the captain from her distance. She would go closer tonight and see what she could uncover.

* * *

Kikyo was on the verge of breaking. She felt like her anger would burst from her any minute and drive her mad. Her mother was indifferent to her ever since she wrecked that demon ship. She knew damn well it was a demon ship, too. Her plan to begin a war was futile in the end, and it was just another thing she was pissed about.

The castle was silent as people were still uneasy from Kagome's departure. Kagome. Kikyo sneered. The beloved middle child of the family. Didn't everyone realize Kikyo was the next heir to the throne, not Kagome? Why would they cherish her over Kikyo?

She stared up into blue water, longing to know what it's like on land. But that would never happen. She was trapped down here.

"Ku ku ku. You don't have to be trapped down here." Came a voice from behind her. Kikyo spun around and came face to face with a figure in a baboon pelt floating in the water.

"Who are you?" she demanded. The figure laughed again.

"You may call me Naraku. I can help you with your problem, if you can help me," he said. Kikyo's interested piqued, she began asking questions.

"How? What do you want? How do you know what I want?" She asked.

"I know a lot of things, my dear. What I want is the Shikon jewel. What you want is to leave this place forever. Am I right?" he asked. Kikyo paused, then nodded.

"Yes, I do want to leave." She said. "But what's in it for you if you help me? No one knows where the Shikon jewel is."

"You can help me find it. You are able to sense it if it is near. If I give you legs, you must help me find the jewel." He said, his voice taking on an eerie tone.

Kikyo frowned, unsure if she should trust this being or not. She looked up once again, and the longing filled her.

"Alright," she said, determination etched into her face. "I'll do it."

"Excellent." He said. "Follow me." He began floating towards the surface. She did, not once glancing back.

Soon they were on the shore, and the figure was standing over her. Demons began approaching them, and Kikyo began feeling uneasy.

They grabbed her and held her down. She began struggling, her determination wavering.

"Naraku! What's going on?" she demanded. He simply laughed. She saw a demon walking towards her, two demon legs in his hands. They looked like they belonged to some sort of insect demon. Fear almost choking her, she fought back with all her strength.

"Now, this will hurt," he said. Another demon came forward, holding a giant axe. Kikyo thought she might faint.

The axe was raised, and she let out one piercing scream as it came down on her tail. Blood gushed out onto the sand and her tail flopped around as it was separated. The pain paralyzed her, and tears fell from her eyes like rain.

She suddenly regretted her decision. She wanted to go home, she wanted her mother. She wanted to feel the sweet caress of the water again.

The demon with the legs shoved them into her stump and they fused with her body. She screamed again and fainted from the pain.

Naraku stood over her and nodded in approval. "Take her back to the castle." He ordered. The demons did as they were told silently.

He faced the ocean again. He glanced at Kikyo's tail as it lay in the sand. He grasped it by the end and threw it violently into the water.

The moment it touched the sea, the clouds darkened, and the waves turned violent. Thunder roared and lightening cracked and soon he was face to face with Calypso herself as she stood in the shallow water.

"What have you done?" she demanded, her rage apparent on her face. The moment the tail reached the water, Calypso knew what had happened to her daughter. Pain more than she could bear exploded in her body, and she was fraught with grief. She immediately surfaced, demanding an explanation from the evil one.

"I have only done what was asked of me," he replied smoothly. The answer hurt. The goddess knew her daughter longed for legs and to experience the world above. But there was darkness in her heart, and Calypso feared what she might do.

"Where is she?" she asked quietly.

"Lost to you." He said, then vanished. Calypso stood there, shocked. She knew what he said was true. Once her daughter realized the power the demon limbs would give her, there was no going back. Her daughter was already corrupt to begin with. The power of the demons would call out to her and persuade her to join them forever. Her daughter had joined Naraku, and must die.

Calypso screamed, and the sea began to storm violently. She delved back into the depths to nurse her wounds, and to figure out her next step.

* * *

Kagome froze when the seas turned violent. Just as her mother knew, so did she. She fell to her knees, and the people around her turned to her in confusion.

Her eyes, wide with grief and astonishment, filled with tears. She could faintly hear Sango's voice calling out to her.

Her sister. Her beloved sister. The one whom she always looked up to when they were kids. She had done the unthinkable. She had joined Naraku and forever abandoned her life as a Siren.

She screamed in anguish, and sobbed loudly as rain pelted down on them. Her grief was too much for her. First she had lost her brother, now she had lost her sister.

"NO!" she screamed. She had to see her mother. She had to know if it was true or not. She saw Sesshomaru and Kouga burst out onto the deck again.

She imagined her legs forming into one, becoming her tail. Her body began tingling as the transformation began. She ripped the dress off of her easily and her body scales covered her legs as they merged into each other. Her feet spread into her fins and she looked up into their faces.

"I'll be back," she said, choking on her own tears. She pulled herself up and over the rail, into the water.

* * *

Well there you go!

And what's this? Kikyo has turned to the darkside! And in a most unpleasant way, too. How will the gang recoup after this?

R&R! PLEASE

LD


	9. Chapter 9

Here's chapter 9! enjoy [=

* * *

Sesshomaru frowned as the Siren disappeared over the deck. What was she thinking? What had happened?

"What happened?" he demanded of Sango and Miroku. They looked at him with wide eyes.

"I don't know! All of a sudden it got dark and started storming and she started screaming. Then she turned into a freaking mermaid and jumped off the ship." Sango said, obviously hysterical. Sesshomaru thought deeply.

Something must have happened. She said she would return. For now, he would just have to trust her on that.

The storm raged on for hours as the crew fought to keep the ship from capsizing. The captain hoped it would let up soon, or they would be meeting the Goddess face to face soon.

He had decided that Kouga's idea was suitable. Kouga would travel more south than them and would meet in Japan. He guessed the wolf demon would leave after the storm let up.

For the time being, he could only sit and wait for the return of the Siren.

* * *

Kikyo groaned as she came to. Her vision was foggy, and the room she was in was dark. She wondered where she was.

Suddenly, she remembered. She sat up with a cry, and felt for her tail. Instead, she found two thin insect legs. Despair threatened to overwhelm her and tears pricked her eyes.

She realized then she wasn't alone.

"Ku ku ku. Why the long face? Isn't this what you wanted?" came Naraku's voice. He lit a candle and she could see him clearly without his baboon pelt. His black hair was long and wavy, and his red eyes sent chills down her spine.

"No," she spat. "If I had known you would do this to me, I would have never agreed."

"But you have yet to try them out. They are quite powerful, you see." He said lightly. She turned to look down at them, and disgust marred her features.

"They are hideous!" she cried. Naraku shrugged.

"If you prefer human legs, I can do so. But they will not last very long nor be as powerful."

Kikyo felt it then: a dull, pulsing power radiating from her legs. It felt wonderful. The power spread throughout her body and she felt invincible. She felt better than she ever did with her tail.

Kikyo stood carefully, and walked around. The feeling was amazing. She smiled.

"See?" he said. "Not so bad. Now, for my end of the deal."

* * *

Kagome swam down further and further, not realizing until now how far they had traveled. Her mother appeared to her and she stopped, gasping.

"Is it true? Tell me it's not true," Kagome begged. Her mother looked away, and Kagome noticed how strained her mother's face was. Kagome felt sorrow overwhelm her as her fears were confirmed.

"What do we do now?" she whispered. Her mother sighed tearfully.

"We must go on to defeat Naraku. He has gained a powerful ally in Kikyo. She must be destroyed." Calypso said. Kagome gasped.

"But Mother, we can't! She's still Kikyo! She's-"

"No." her mother said sharply. "She is no longer the Kikyo we once knew. Darkness has taken over her heart and turned her against us. Promise me you will set her free from the darkness. You must promise me, Kagome." Her mother begged. Kagome began to cry, unable to bear the burden of killing her sister.

"I will try," she said. Calypso nodded, satisfied.

"You must return to the demons now. We cannot jeopardize our agreement with them anymore than we already have." Her mother said.

Kagome nodded tearfully. Her mother faded away and she began swimming back towards the ship.

She emerged from the water and was greeted by Sango and Miroku in a small rowboat. They helped her into the boat and began rowing back to the ship as she changed her tail into her human legs.

They were silent as they boarded and the minute Kagome set foot on the ship, she was being dragged away by Sesshomaru. She objected, not in the mood to be treated in such a way.

He took her down to his quarters and ordered for them not to be disturbed. She looked up at him, her foul mood written all over her face.

"Siren. You will tell me why you abandoned this Sesshomaru's ship so." He said. Kagome took a deep breath, trying to summon up patience.

"My name is Kagome," she said, her teeth clenched. "And I had to leave because I needed to consult with my mother. My older sister, Kikyo, has joined with Naraku."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. He knew something was wrong, but he had not expected this. He strode over to her and grabbed her by her shoulders.

"Is this true?" he demanded. Kagome blushed at the close contact, but locked eyes with him.

"Yes. My mother has ordered me to kill her." She said, hardening her voice. The captain was once again amazed by this creature. Her strength knew no bounds.

Her soft breasts heaved from her emotional experience and from exhaustion. He noticed her scales had not covered them, only her wavy hair kept them from his view. Her scent drifted into his nose and he breathed it in. She smelled like salt and clean water. It was a pure scent, one that reminded him of freedom. Her wide blue eyes looked into his gold ones, and he felt as though she was looking into his very soul.

He pulled her body against him and could feel her full breasts through the thin fabric of his shirt. He felt his manhood begin to grow and bulge in response to the contact. He had never been so affected by a woman. He wanted her. She was exotic and powerful, and everything he desired in a woman.

Her plump lips looked to soft to him. Her luscious mouth was parted as she panted slightly. Her tongue darted out to wet her pink lips and he watched, mesmerized.

He was so curious. He wanted a taste. He would allow himself this one guilty pleasure, then that would be the end of it. No more. He never mixed business with pleasure, and he couldn't start now.

But one time couldn't hurt. He leaned down and captured her lips in a searing kiss. She responded immediately, wrapping her arms around his neck and his encircled her small waist.

His beast roared to life at the touch.

_**MATE. CLAIM MATE NOW! **_It roared. Sesshomaru fought for control and won. He would not give in to his beast's urges.

Kagome's soul was singing in happiness and excitement. She had wanted this so badly. The day's events came pouring out of her and she put everything she had into that kiss. It left her breathless, and her body tingled. She could feel her heart racing, and she pressed her body wantonly against his.

She felt his hard manhood through his breeches and blushed at the thought that she had made that happen. It made her feel confident and powerful. She had an effect on this cold captain. She pressed her hips into the bulge and grinded against it.

He moaned and Kagome held back a smile. His hands plunged into her hair and held her face close to his as the kiss continued.

Sesshomaru had to stop. He had to now or he wouldn't be able to. When she started grinding against his manhood, he almost lost it then. He wanted her so incredibly bad, but he couldn't.

Summoning up all his self-control, he pushed her away. They were both breathing heavily, shocked at just how much they affected each other.

No words were said while they tried to catch their breath and figure out what to do next. Kagome realized how exposed she was and quickly had her body scales cover her.

Sesshomaru stood, now composed. "You will speak of this to no one. It will not happen again, so I suggest you act as if nothing has changed between us."

Kagome scoffed. "Yeah, right. You can try and save your pride that way, Sesshomaru, but we both know what you really want." She rubbed her hands over her body, loving the way his eyes followed them.

"But you can't have me." She finished. She turned on her heel and left.

_I can't have her? The hell I can't have her! I can have her if I want. I want her._ Sesshomaru thought angrily.

_**We want Siren.**_ His beast said roughly.

_This Sesshomaru knows that._ He responded, still trying to get his thoughts together.

_**Claim Siren, or we will claim Siren for you.**_ It said. Sesshomaru rubbed his temples, short on patience.

_I will not mate with the Siren. Maybe a good rut._

_**NO! SIREN IS MATE! **_It roared again. Sesshomaru ignored his beast and headed out onto the deck after the Siren. He had other more important matters to attend to.

* * *

ooooooo finally, some steamy stuff. things are getting hot between sess and kags, what'll happen between them in the coming chapters? who knows? ;)

R&R

LD


	10. Chapter 10

MyTwiliLove, your review made my day! it inspired me to write this next chapter today. so here it is!

enjoy [=

* * *

Kagome huffed in frustration. She threw the sword down to the floor and threw her hands up in the air.

"I quit!" she cried, "This is completely useless. I'll never learn how to use this thing correctly."

Sango lowered her sword and sighed. Kagome had a really hard time learning the proper technique to use a sword, but it was very important she did so. Sango wouldn't be able to protect her all the time.

The day was getting late, and the crew members lounged around them, watching with amused looks on their faces.

"That's because Sango sucks at teaching," spoke up Inuyasha. Sango glared at him and stuck her hands on her hips.

"Oh, and I suppose YOU can do better?" she asked. The half demon shrugged.

"Probably." He said.

"Great!" spoke up Kagome. She walked over to where the half demon sat and pulled on his hand. "Then you can teach me."

Inuyasha blushed as the beautiful girl grabbed his hand. He looked away and stood.

"Fine." He drew his own sword and faced her. "Now spread your feet and face me." She did so awkwardly. He frowned and walked over to her.

Correcting her posture, he noticed how close he was. He could smell her soft, clean scent and for a moment he was distracted.

"Uh, Inuyasha? Are you ok?" Kagome was looking at him with concern in her deep blue eyes. He jumped away as if burned.

"Psh. Yeah. Now hold up your sword. Block me." He swung at her and she quickly brought up the sword. "Good. Block me again."

It went like that for another hour, and Kagome didn't have any patience left.

"This is ridiculous. I don't want to just block my attacker every time!" she said angrily. She threw the sword down. Inuyasha glared at her.

"Well you're not ready to learn how to be on the offense." He defended. She walked over to Sango.

"Don't you have anymore kinds of weapons?" She asked. Sango thought and shrugged.

"Well, yeah, but it's not good for close contact." She said. Kagome smiled.

"Perfect!" She said. Sango rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Miroku," she called, "go grab the bow and quiver."

* * *

Naraku was losing his patience with Kagura. He had not heard back from her in a while and he needed news of Sesshomaru's Siren.

"Kanna," he said quietly. Instantly, the little white girl appeared in front of him. "Show me the Siren."

Her mirror wavered, and the Siren appeared before him. She was being taught how to use a bow and arrow. The girl was interesting. She was almost the complete opposite of her sister, Kikyo. He could tell the girl had raw power waiting inside her, and something else he couldn't put his finger on.

He knew this girl was a threat, and he couldn't have any more threat when it came to Sesshomaru. They were already almost to China. It wouldn't be long before they set foot on Japan.

He frowned. He could sense Kikyo behind him. The Siren in the mirror faded and Kanna left.

"Why were you spying on Kagome?" she demanded. Naraku turned a bored eye to her.

"I do not have to explain my every move to you, Halfling." He said. Kikyo flinched at the name, and her anger grew. Why would Kagome get his attention? She wasn't even powerful, let alone even _here._

"My sister is weak. She has nothing to do with us." She said. Naraku leaned against the wall with a soft sigh. She was the exact opposite, but Kikyo didn't need to know that.

"Curiosity. I wanted to compare my Siren with his." He said. Kikyo was surprised.

"And?" She asked.

"And I'm disappointed." He said. "Now, leave."

Kikyo felt anger rise inside her, but she turned and left. She may hate Naraku, but he was powerful and she needed to stay in his good graces.

* * *

Kagome sat on the rail of the deck, staring out into the dark abyss that was before them. It was the night before the full moon, and it made her a little nervous. She thought again of the necklace her mother gave her.

She bid it to appear and it did, rising out of her skin quickly and emanating a soft glow. It was a curious thing, this pink pearl. It was warm to the touch and seemed to pulse in her fingers. She knew there was more to this necklace than her mother let on, but answers would come in good time.

She thought of Sesshomaru and of their encounter earlier. She blushed at the thought, but the way he made her feel was something she had never felt before. What was he to her? Was he anything but her boss? She didn't know. Her feelings were confusing. She knew she wanted him. Who wouldn't? The man was sexy and commanded respect. He was stern, yet he still cared about the people close to him. Even if he didn't want anyone to know.

Something flapped behind her and she jumped. The necklace disappeared back into her and she spun around, bow and arrow ready. But there was nothing. Just the empty deck. She lowered her weapon and sighed.

"Jumpy, Siren?" Came a cold voice. Kagome turned again, and saw Sesshomaru standing there.

"No. I just thought I heard something." She looked into the dark sky, but seeing nothing but the thin crescent moon. Sesshomaru too looked up, his senses sharp.

He could sense a demon that was not unknown to him, but not completely familiar either. Frowning, he approached the Siren, alert and focused in case the demon came near again.

"Tomorrow we port in Shanghai," the captain said. Kagome looked at him, nervous. She had never been on land before. And tomorrow night is the night she loses her ability to maintain legs and must stay in the sea.

"How long will we stay?" she asked, staring up into his regal face. He was so beautiful, so royal. It was hard to believe he was only a pirate.

"Two days." He replied. Kagome bit her lip. She would have to figure out a way to get to the sea without him knowing. If he thought she was weak, he might not want her.

"Alright. And then we go to Japan?" she asked. He nodded, looking up at the sky. Suddenly, he leapt up into the sky, and Kagome could no longer see him. She was surprised, and wondered what he was doing. She heard a distant cry, and Sesshomaru landed in front of her, a woman pinned in his arms. She wore a strange garment, one that Kagome had never seen before.

Kagome tried to swallow the jealousy that welled up inside her, but it was hard. The woman was beautiful, and obviously a demon. What was she doing here?

"Kagura, I should have known." He thrust her from him and she stumbled forward. She regained her composure and turned to face them, her red eyes cool.

"Sesshomaru-sama. It has been too long." She said. Her expression turned lustful as she gazed at the captain.

Kagome was really confused. Lord? What did she mean by that? And what was with that look she was giving him?

Sesshomaru bristled under her stare. How dare she look at this Sesshomaru like that? It was only one time he allowed himself to rut with her and he was in heat. His beast had been in control, not him. He would never have soiled himself with her otherwise.

"Leave this ship immediately and return to your master." He ordered. He was not in the mood for this.

"Naraku is not my master," she snapped viciously. Kagome's eyes widened. Naraku? This woman worked for Naraku? What was she doing here?

"What do you want?" Kagome asked. Both of the demons turned to her, not expecting her to speak.

"So this is the Siren," Kagura waltzed over and looked her up and down. Kagome frowned, not liking this demon. She put her fists on her hips and stuck her chin out.

"Yeah. What of it?" She demanded. She was a proud daughter of Calypso. Who was this woman to judge her?

"Naraku ordered me to kill you if you were a threat," she said, "but I can see you're no more than a mere kitten."

Sesshomaru growled softly. How dare she speak to the Siren that way? He was about to step forward, but Kagome beat him to it.

She tightened her hold on the arrow and pointed it at Kagura. She had been quick to draw her weapon, and the demoness hadn't expected it. Her red eyes were wide with surprise

"I am not some mere kitten, demon. But you will not be killing me tonight." Kagome snarled. The air around her crackled with power, and the demons took a step back. The power felt like holy power, but this Siren could not have any holy powers. She was the daughter of the goddess of mischief.

Kagura frowned and leapt onto her feather. She had to get away from this Siren. She could obviously not control her powers, and the wind demoness's skin had begun to burn and flake from the holy power.

She flew away, and Kagome lowered her arrow. The power in the air died down and Sesshomaru observed the Siren curiously. Where had that power come from? Sesshomaru had a lot he needed to figure out about this Siren.

Kagome felt spent. She had no idea what had come over her, but this power had welled up inside her and she felt like it would burst any moment. She felt powerful and yet not completely in control. It scared her. For the moment, she was glad it was gone.

Kagome swayed, her strength leaving her. Her bow and arrow fell to the floor with a soft crack. Her legs went out from under her, but Sesshomaru was there to catch her. The last thing she remembered was golden eyes staring at her, a hint of concern in their depths.

Sesshomaru wondered how he got into this position. The Siren was limp against him and unconscious. He picked her up bridal style and headed back down to his room.

He placed her in his bed and climbed in after her. He had no idea what he was doing or why. He was tired and only wanted to sleep. His body was on autopilot.

_**Good decision.**_

Sesshomaru growled at his beast. He was not in the mood for this.

His beast shut up, and Sesshomaru was grateful. He closed his eyes and sleep soon overtook him, but not before he felt the Siren snuggling close to him.

* * *

sorry if it seems kinda boring. more steamy stuff will happen soon!

R&R

LD


	11. Chapter 11

just as an update, i do not own inuyasha and co. i do, however, own this story!

enjoy [=

* * *

Kagome slowly woke up, feeling rested and content. She stretched her muscles groggily, then froze. This wasn't her bed. She looked down and noticed Sesshomaru's arm wrapped around her waist possessively and his face snuggled into her neck.

Her face heated and she tried to sit up, but the unyielding arm would not move. She huffed, and looked down to see Sesshomaru eyeing her lazily. His golden eyes were not cold this time, but merely were gazing at her with interest and dare she say, affection?

Sesshomaru awoke when he felt the Siren moving next to him. He hadn't realized in his sleep that he had pulled her close to him the way he did. But for some strange reason, he didn't mind. She looked beautiful in the morning and her gentle scent tickled his nose. He felt his beast rumble in appreciation.

"What am I doing here?" She asked quietly. Sesshomaru let her go and she sat up. She stood awkwardly and waited for an answer. The captain lazily sat up and looked at her, amused.

"You passed out last night after confronting the demoness, Kagura. I was tired and did not feel like taking you to Sango." He stood and took off his shirt so he could bathe.

Kagome quickly turned away, embarrassed out of her mind. "O-Okay. Well thank you." She quickly made to the door when an arm snaked its way around her waist. She was pulled against a hard muscular chest and was staring into the red-tinted eyes of Sesshomaru.

"Uhh… Sesshomaru?" She asked, a little scared, but also a little turned on. He leaned down and placed his face in her neck. He breathed in deeply, and goose bumps broke out on her skin.

Her small hands travelled up his muscled arms, and she was shocked at how warm his skin was. It was hot and almost burned her.

"This Sesshomaru requires you to sleep in his bed from now on." His voice rumbled out and she felt his chest vibrate. Her mouth fell open.

"What? I shall do no such-" Kagome started to object.

"Do you not like this Sesshomaru?" He interrupted. Her fingers wove themselves into his soft hair and she cursed herself. Why was her body reacting this way?

_Because he is so damn hot and you want him._ Came her internal voice. _Plus, you kinda like him._

Kagome ignored her voice and focused on an answer. "Well yes, but not like that." She lied. Sesshomaru pulled away and she was struck at how ferocious he looked. How wild and untamed. How unlike his usual self.

"I can sense your lie." He leaned in, and Kagome leaned in for the kiss… that never came. He pulled away with a smirk. "Face it. You want me." His hands travelled down and grasped her behind firmly. He pulled her flush against his body and she could feel his hard manhood pressing into her stomach.

She gasped at the feeling, but it wasn't unwelcome. All her life she had been the good girl who had barely had contact with the other gender. But this man before her made her feel things she had never felt before. She wanted to shed the image of the good girl, and get a taste of the other side. It was fun and thrilling, and she wanted to take the bull by the horns.

But at the same time, she had morals. She didn't want to give herself to a man when she knew it would mean nothing to him afterwards. She wanted to be a bad girl, but she wanted to be bad with a man she loves. She didn't know if that man would be Sesshomaru, but she could see something blooming between them.

She decided to take it slow, but have fun at the same time. If love grew, then it grew. If not, then she had had a good time, but nothing she would regret.

It was her turn to smirk. "I do want you, but not as much as you want me." She rubbed her body against his, and could feel his heart race. His red eyes darkened in response and his head dipped to capture her lips in a kiss.

It was just like their first kiss, wild and passionate, and it left her breathless. Her heart was racing and she decided to take a gamble. Her tongue snaked out and licked his lips. He growled softly and opened his mouth. Their tongues fought for domination, which he inevitably won. She felt heat pool in her stomach and her sensitive area between her legs grow wet.

Sesshomaru could smell her arousal and it drove him wild. If he didn't stop soon, he wouldn't be able to. He knew she didn't want sex, but he didn't want to end it. She tasted so sweet, like nothing he had ever tasted before. He needed more, more of her.

He had never felt anything like the way he was feeling with her. When he was with her he felt at peace, yet at the same time could feel this driving force pushing him to make her his. But he wouldn't. He couldn't trust his own feelings when it came to pleasure.

Kagome pulled away, gasping for breath. She noticed his eyes were back to gold, and he let her go. She suddenly felt cold, and pouted.

He looked at her, how her mouth was swollen from kissing, how her luscious chest was heaving in excitement.

"Well, I better go prepare for when we port," she stammered. He didn't reply, and she left quickly. Sesshomaru shook his head and began his own preparations for docking.

Kagome dressed herself in a vibrant green dress with a wide neckline and tuffs of lace that tried (and failed) to cover her cleavage. Sango agreed that the pirate attire didn't fit the Siren, and a more feminine look was best. Kagome frowned at the thought of shoes. She had gone barefoot on the ship, but Sango was saying that wasn't the best idea for going on land.

So while she was teetering around in her high heels, she was talking to Sango about her stitches.

"It happened while I was saving Sesshomaru, and it's all healed now. But they itch and I can't remove them myself. Can you do it for me Sango?" She asked.

The cook looked surprised. She glanced up from lacing her boots to glance at the struggling Siren. That wasn't her area of expertise. She scratched the back of her head.

"I don't think so, Kagome. But Miroku is the ship's doctor. I'll get him to remove them before we reach port." Sango replied. She stood up and secured her long hair in a ponytail.

"Thanks," Kagome said. She was starting to get the hang of the high heels. She stood in front of a mirror and began fixing her hair. She brushed it out with the comb her mother gave her. She pulled some hair away from her face and secured it with the comb. Seeing the comb made her remember how she has to tell her mother she's about to go on land.

"If you see Miroku, tell him I'm on the deck," Kagome said over her shoulder. Sango hollered back an "Ok."

The crew members were busy preparing the boat for port. She saw Inuyasha tying knots in the rope around the mast and waved at him. He awkwardly waved back, a small blush staining his sheets. She smiled. How cute.

She walked to the edge of the ship and placed her hands on the rail. "Mother," she called.

Immediately the waves got more violent. Her mother rose out of the sea and hovered in front of her. Her face was still strained from the news of Kikyo, and Kagome's heart wept for her.

"Yes, my daughter?" she asked. The crew members had stopped what they were doing and were gathering around.

"We're supposed to port in Shanghai today. We'll be there for two days. After that we're going to Japan." She reported. Her mother nodded, a worried look coming into her eyes.

"How is your stay here? Are they treating you fairly?" she asked, casting a glance about the people behind her. Kagome nodded.

"Yes, they are treating me fair. I even have friends." She smiled. Calypso gave a small smile as well.

"Good. It is a relief to know this is not an unpleasant experience for you." The goddess reached over and brushed a strange of hair from Kagome's face.

"I must return. The kingdom is in turmoil ever since news of Kikyo's betrayal became public. You are our last hope," her mother said. Kagome nodded. She knew this.

"Also, beware. Naraku is said to have spies in China, especially Shanghai. Tread carefully, and watch what you speak of." The look in her mother's eye told her she meant the necklace. Kagome nodded her understanding.

Her mother disappeared back into the water, and Kagome let out a breath. She felt a tad bit homesick, but shook it off.

"Kagome?" came a voice from behind her. She turned and smiled.

"Miroku, thank goodness. I have these stitches that need to come out," she replied, showing him her arm. He nodded and asked her to come down to the infirmary.

"LAND HO!" Came Shippo's loud cry. Kagome paused and turned, excited to see her first view of land.

The land was foggy, but she could make out a huge mass of green and brown. It was a little disappointing, and it showed on her face.

Miroku chuckled. "Don't worry. It'll be much more interesting when we get closer."

She looked at him, wondering what he meant. She shrugged and followed him down, happy to get the annoying stitches removed.

* * *

Calypso returned to the castle in better spirits. The news her daughter gave her was pleasant, and all seemed to be going according to plan. The business regarding Kikyo had weighed heavily on her heart. She hoped Kagome had the strength to set her free.

"Your Majesty!" cried a young guard. She turned to him quickly, noting the panicked tone in his voice.

"What is it?" She demanded. The young guard bowed clumsily.

"You have a visitor in the throne room. She claims to bear important news!" The guard claimed. She left immediately, wondering what it could be.

She entered the throne room. Everyone bowed accordingly, and she noticed one figure in the middle of the room did not bow. She wore a cloak that covered her face.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" The queen asked. The figure removed the cloak from her head to reveal a young water demon.

"I represent an incarnation of Naraku," replied the young demon. "who wished to remain anonymous. I have been paid to bring you news."

"What news?" She asked, suspicious.

"Naraku is the one that took your youngest from you." And with that she threw Souta's sword on the ground in front of them.

* * *

dun dun duuuuuunnnnn

cliffhangerrrr

anyways, R&R please [=

LD


	12. Chapter 12

tah dahhhhhhh [= enjoy

* * *

It was hard for Kagome to keep her eyes in her skull. Shanghai was amazing. It was so busy and she had never seen so many people in one place. They all wore strange garb (come to think of it, all clothes were strange to her). They were bustling around like busy bees, and Kagome was having a hard time keeping up with the group. She kept getting sidetracked with vendors and running in to people. Not to mention her feet were starting to hurt.

"Oi! Keep up, will ya?" Inuyasha hollered at her from over his shoulder. She scowled at his back. Today he had been pretty anxious and rude. He was usually nice to her. She huffed and jogged to catch up.

"Well it's hard. You guys have such long legs and I'm still getting used to mine." Kagome whined. Inuyasha glanced at her impatiently.

"I could carry ya over my shoulder," he offered sarcastically. Kagome glared at him and walked faster to catch up to Sango.

"Where are we going?" She asked. Sango pointed up ahead.

"There's an inn we often stay at when we port in Shanghai. It's owned by an old friend of Sesshomaru's." Sango replied. Kagome nodded, staying silent. She looked ahead and spotted the inn. It wasn't that far from the sea. She could easily sneak out and make it to the ocean by sundown. It made her feel more at ease. She decided she could allow herself to enjoy the day.

They stood outside while Sesshomaru spoke to the innkeeper. Kagome was ready to get rid of her annoying shoes. She wished she could just walk barefoot, but by the look of the ground, she would rather not. Shanghai was wonderful, but it was extremely filthy. In her kingdom, everything was always clean and well managed. These humans did not appear to know how to take care of themselves.

Sesshomaru appeared and led them around to their rooms. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo had one, her and Sango, and the rest of the crew was split up as such. The rooms were quaint and clean. Kagome set her small bag down and stretched. Her stomach grumbled, much to her embarrassment, and Sango laughed.

"I'm hungry, too. Let's go find something to eat." She said. Kagome perked up and followed her out onto the street.

* * *

Calypso couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was in shock. The young demon in front of her bowed and left. Calypso sank down into her throne. Her advisors stayed silent beside her.

Naraku had Souta. He was the one who kidnapped him those few years ago. It all made sense now. He had captured the youngest and weakest first to see if he could find the jewel without the hassle of the two oldest. Then he took Kikyo. The bastard.

But Calypso had one small victory. None of her other children could sense the Shikon jewel. Only Kagome could, and she was happy she sent her off with that demon before Naraku could weasel his way to her.

She had to get Souta back. But how? She needed to talk with Kagome, but she was on land. She had to know what she would be facing when they reached Japan.

The goddess looked up at the surface. Wasn't tonight the new moon? Kagome would return to the sea and she would be able to speak with her then. Calypso sighed, suddenly very tired. All she wanted to do was crawl into bed and forget her troubles for a few hours. She announced that she would retire for the day and left the large throne room.

* * *

Kagome stuffed her mouth full of dumplings. They were delicious. She didn't know what was inside them, but the food was absolutely heavenly.

Sango paid the street vendor and daintily ate her dumplings. She chuckled as she saw the Siren eating hers so fast. It was obvious food was not something enjoyed where she came from. And Kagome really enjoyed her rum. She had a bottle grasped in her tiny hand, but it didn't seem to affect her at all. She was chatting happily with vendors and spending a pretty good chunk of Sesshomaru's money. But what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

Kagome was thrilled. She had bought a beautiful blue silk kimono from a vendor and a simple kimono that looked like a priestess' garb. That's what the vendor said anyways. They looked easy to move in and much more comfortable then dresses or tight trousers.

Sango began leading them back to the inn, much to Kagome's disappointment. She was enjoying her first time on land.

* * *

Kikyo was beginning to hate this place. Everyday Naraku took her on long walks throughout Japan, demanding to know if she could sense anything. And everyday was the same: no. She had no fucking clue what he meant by "sense anything" and at this point, didn't care. She was longing for home, but knew she would never be able to return. She looked down at her hideous, spindly legs. They were powerful, much more powerful than her tail. But some days she couldn't help but feel homesick.

She wandered through the vast castle, bored. It always seemed empty, yet she felt like she was always being watched.

She was in a part of the castle that she's never been in before. It was a part of the castle that wasn't occupied by the demons and puppets that lived here. The corridors were dark and her footsteps echoed.

A sound caught her attention. It sounded like splashing. She drew closer to where the sound came from. The room was unlocked, and Kikyo peeked in.

It was dark, with only a single window to let in light. It was empty, except for a huge basin in the middle of the room. Her curiosity drew her closer to the strange basin. It was silent in the room, and Kikyo felt suspense building. There was a deck built beside the basin with stairs leading up to it. Kikyo began climbing the stairs, holding her breath.

The basin was filled with water, and it appeared to be black. There wasn't a ripple or disturbance in the water. Kikyo leaned in, wondering where the splash came from. Suddenly, on the other side of the basin, an object began to emerge.

She backed up, her guard rising. Her eyes widened. It was a person. It rose up out of the water to its waist, leaning on the side of the basin.

"What do you want now?" came a weak voice. Kikyo's heart leapt in her throat.

"Souta?" Kikyo whispered, unable to believe her senses. The figure paused, and looked up at her.

"Kikyo? How did you get here?" He asked. He came forward, and Kikyo was astonished at what she saw. Her once strong and youthful brother was thin, haggard, and pale. His eyes were dull and almost lifeless.

His eyes travelled down to her legs. They saddened. "Oh, Kikyo. You didn't." He whispered, disappointment in his voice.

Kikyo frowned, hurt stinging. She ignored it. "How did you get here?" She demanded. Souta sighed.

"Isn't it obvious? He was the one who kidnapped me." Her brother said, knowing she would know who he meant. Kikyo felt her rage build up inside her, as she looked at the shadow of a brother. Tears pricked her eyes, and she hated Naraku even more.

Souta looked at her suddenly. "Don't tell me you're looking for the Shikon jewel," he said quickly. Kikyo nodded. "You won't find it. Neither of us could."

"What do you mean?" Kikyo demanded, panic rising. If Naraku knew she couldn't find the jewel he would kill her.

"It isn't our destiny." Souta said, beginning to sink back down into the water.

"Wait, Souta!" Kikyo cried.

"Wait for what? For a corrupted sister who came to ease her conscience?" Souta said softly before disappearing into the water.

Kikyo sank down onto her knees. Was that was she was? Corrupted? She looked at her legs for the millionth time. No. She wasn't corrupted. He was just pissed about being kidnapped and of no good. But Kikyo was here on her own will. She makes her own destiny, and she'll find the jewel. Then, she'll live free of Naraku and his evil. Kikyo stood and left, not thinking twice about her fading brother residing in the other end of the palace.

* * *

Kagome was getting nervous. The sun was close to setting, and everyone was still sitting around the dinner table. She noticed Inuyasha wasn't there, but that was the last thing on her mind. She had barely eaten anything, and it raised Sango's and Miroku's concern.

"Are you alright, Miss Kagome?" Miroku questioned. Kagome gave him a feeble smile, sensing a way out.

"I'm not feeling well; I think I'll retire early." She stood and her friends nodded sympathetically. She noticed Sesshomaru giving her a suspicious look. She blushed and avoided eye contact, leaving quickly.

The sun was lower than she expected, and she cursed. Panic began to rise as she took off running towards the shore. She was going to cut it close.

Inuyasha had been sitting on the roof, waiting for the inevitable, when the Siren busted out of the dining room and took off towards the ocean. Frowning, he began to follow her. Where was she going? What was the hurry?

Kagome pushed through the crowd, frantic to reach the sea. If she didn't make it to the water, well, she didn't really know what would happen. But her mother made it sound bad.

She broke through the crowd and made it to the sand just as the sun set. She felt the tingling begin to take hold. Her strength left her and she fell onto the warm sand.

She cried out as intense pain enveloped her. Her legs joined together and her scales swept over them quickly. She tried to pull herself to the water, tears leaking out of her eyes.

_I can't…. I can't give up just yet._ She pulled and pulled, searing pain making it almost impossible. She could faintly hear someone calling her name, yet she didn't look back.

The water looked so cool, so comforting. It beckoned to her, whispered her name. She reached for it, her vision fading, and all went black.

* * *

a lot was going on in this chapter, i know. but there you have it!

R&R [=

LD


	13. Chapter 13

here it is [=

enjoy

* * *

Inuyasha was having trouble following Kagome. The stench from the humans was overpowering him and she was a quick little buggar. He was just about to reach the shore when his hair turned black, his ears sank into human ears, his claws and fangs disappeared, and he was human. He cursed.

He heard Kagome cry out in pain, and he shouted her name. He stepped onto the sand and saw her in her original form, struggling to pull herself towards the sea, a small trail of blood trailing behind her on the sand. His eyes widened at the sight. He ran forward and knelt down beside her. She had passed out, from what he didn't know. The usually vibrant color of her scales was dull. Her breathing was shallow, as if something was pressing down on her and preventing her from taking in breath. He looked towards the ocean, and determination set his mouth in a grim line.

Grasping her under the arms, he began hauling her towards the water. He once again cursed his human weakness. The Siren was heavy when she had her tail. He could only imagine how powerful it must be. It looked to be pure muscle. He shook his head and concentrated on getting her to the water.

After what seemed like eternity, the water splashed over them. Inuyasha was heaving from the effort and he sank down to his knees. Kagome gasped for breath, breathing as if she had been suffocating before. The color slowly returned to her tail, and the half demon let out a breath of relief.

Inuyasha gazed down at Kagome while he caught his breath. He didn't know what he was feeling for his new companion. He felt protective of her, as if he didn't want anything back to happen to her. She didn't shun him when she found out he was a half demon. She accepted him immediately. That was a rare and precious thing for him. He couldn't recall anyone accepting him like her except his mother.

He really cared about her. She could brighten up the room with her smile and attitude. Her heart was pure and she cared about others before herself. He knew there were few people in the world like her.

He loved her. He loved everything about her. But he couldn't love her in that way, like a mate. If he were to mate her, he would contaminate her pureness. He never wanted her to change. He wanted her to find someone that was her match, and he wasn't that person. It hurt, because he wanted her. He wanted her so badly, but he couldn't allow himself to defile her.

Still, she looked so beautiful. Her face was peaceful, and her chest rose and fell gently with each breath. Her lips so soft; they seemed to beckon to him. Just one taste couldn't hurt, right?

He leaned down, excitement making him nervous. He gently touched her lips with his.

A growl brought him out of his reverie. He pulled himself away quickly and came face to face with a very pissed off Sesshomaru. His eyes were tinted red and his purple stripes were jagged. His heart began beating in fear. In his human state, Sesshomaru could easily kill him. He let Kagome gently slide from his lap and backed away slowly. Sesshomaru followed him with his eyes.

Once dinner was over, Sesshomaru left to see where the Siren had gone to. She wasn't in her room, so he assumed she left for the sea. Thinking she had left again, he followed her. What he saw wasn't what he expected.

Kagome was unconscious, in her original form, her head in Inuyasha's lap. Once he saw him kissing her, his beast came out. He burst through Sesshomaru's consciousness and took control. For once, Sesshomaru didn't mind. He was beyond pissed. How dare Sesshomaru touch what was his?

"_**You will leave now, half breed."**_ Commanded his beast. Inuyasha ducked his head silently, knowing what was best, and left quickly. He was relieved Sesshomaru hadn't tried to kill him. His head was still spinning from the kiss, and all he wanted was to go back to the inn and wait for the morning.

Sesshomaru approached the unconscious Siren, his posture that of a concerned mate. He sat, pulling her head into his lap, and lapped at her cheek. He whined softly, wishing she would wake up.

Kagome began to come to, hearing a soft whine. She felt something warm and wet rubbing her cheek repeatedly. She opened her eyes, and was relieved to discover the pain gone. She could feel the water washing over her, and it felt wonderful. Each wave was like a breath of fresh air.

She noticed Sesshomaru leaning over her, his eyes red. She wondered what could cause them to be so, so she remained calm. She lifted a hand to cup his cheek gently. He leaned into it, closing his eyes. His face relaxed and he growled softly.

Kagome felt the irony of the situation. It was like their first encounter, only their positions were switched. She began to love those red eyes, so passionate, so different than his usual countenance. She felt her heart swell with something she could only name as love. She saw a tenderness in his eyes that he only showed to her, and she wondered if he loved her, too.

"_**This Sesshomaru was worried for his mate."**_ Came a deep gravelly voice. Her eyes widened in surprise. First because of the change in voice, and second because he called her his mate. It was thrilling to her and she smiled.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "Every new moon I must return to the water, for we lose our power with the lack of the moon."

It was true. She felt significantly weak, and the lower the sun sank, the weaker she felt. Suddenly, she realized the necklace was becoming visible. She began to panic, remembering what her mother said. But she hadn't warned her it would reappear. She didn't have the power to keep it concealed anymore.

Sesshomaru's eyes travelled down to lock on the necklace. He leaned back in surprise, the red in his eyes fading into gold.

"When did you obtain the Shikon no Tama?" he questioned quietly. He was angry. She knew what they were looking for, yet she had kept it to herself. He would forfeit her life if she didn't have an explanation to satisfy him.

Kagome looked confused. "Shikon no Tama? This is just a pearl my mother gave me before I left." She said.

Sesshomaru could detect no lie in her answer. So Calypso had the jewel in her possession all along. It seems he underestimated the goddess. This solved a lot of problems. Naraku would not be able to find the jewel now that it was in his possession.

However the holy power radiating from it prevented him from taking it from the Siren. "Kagome, it is important that we keep this between us for now," he said. Kagome nodded, eyes wide. "You will continue to carry the jewel until we reach Japan. That jewel is the answer to defeating Naraku."

Kagome looked down at the softly glowing jewel. So that's why it emanated power. She wondered why her mother didn't tell her of its true identity at first. She trusted Sesshomaru and was glad he found out about the jewel. It made her happy that they were now a step ahead of Naraku.

Kagome suddenly tensed, sensing her mother. Sesshomaru sensed something as well. She tried to sit up, still weak, and Sesshomaru helped her. Her mother appeared out of the water, and began walking towards them. Wait, walking? Her mother now had legs. Kagome was so confused, but she knew her mother would explain.

She stopped in front of them, and instantly made the connection between the necklace and Sesshomaru. "Well now you know, Kagome." She replied. Kagome nodded, staying silent.

"I have news," Calypso began. From her tone, it wasn't good news. Kagome braced herself. "I have discovered the location of Souta."

Kagome's mouth fell open. "What? Where is he?" she asked loudly. Her mother looked away.

"Naraku was the one who kidnapped him." She said softly. Kagome was shocked, numb. Instantly, a thousand questions she had were answered. That bastard stole her brother first in an attempt at locating the jewel. When that didn't work, he took Kikyo.

"Can Kikyo sense the jewel?" Kagome asked. That would be a problem when they faced Naraku. It was important he didn't know they had it until the very last moment possible.

"No. Only you can sense the jewel." Her mother replied. She opened her mouth to ask why, but Calypso was already talking. "You are the only one spiritually capable of handling the jewel without being corrupted by it. It chose you long ago when you were a baby as its protector. Because of that, it has shut itself off from your siblings."

Kagome's mind whirled. This was so much information. She was having a hard time processing it all. Ok, first her brother had been found. That's amazing. Second, Naraku had him. That's not so amazing. Third, she'd had the Shikon jewel all along and didn't know it. Well, that was kind of good. Fourth, only she could sense it because it somehow magically chose her when she was a baby? Okayyyyyy…

"Once you discover where Naraku is hiding, it's critical that you find Souta and rescue him." Her mother was speaking. Kagome focused back on her. "He's obviously being kept in the castle, so do not use explosives or anything of that matter." Kagome was nodding quickly, eyes wide. Sesshomaru stayed silent beside her.

Her mother paused, noticing the way Sesshomaru was holding her. Her eyes squinted and she looked at Sesshomaru with distrust. She would not bring it up now, but soon she would confront this demon about her daughter.

Calypso looked at her daughter. She looked frightened and confused, but also strong. She knew she would pull through this ordeal one way or another. Calypso had faith in her.

"Demon," she addressed Sesshomaru. He frowned, not liking the way she spoke to him, "you are aware now that my daughter loses her power every new moon. This must not be discovered by Naraku, for he will take advantage of her weakness."

Sesshomaru nodded, already understanding this fact. Little did they know, a pair of eyes was watching them from far away.

* * *

uh oh! who was watching them? find out in the next chapter [=

R&R please

LD


	14. Chapter 14

WARNING! lemon alert ;)

* * *

Sesshomaru slowly walked back to the inn with the Siren sleeping soundly in his arms. Dawn had just broken and she was able to regain her legs before exhaustion took her. He, too, was tired. A lot had transpired last night and it left his mind weary.

They had the Shikon no Tama. So now they were one step ahead of Naraku, so long as he doesn't find out. He was astonished that this girl had no idea she was carrying such a powerful tool. But that naivety prevented him from killing her.

Supposedly, Naraku had the Siren's brother. That could be a problem when it came time to destroy Naraku. He didn't really want to try and figure out his plan when it came to the brother. He would consult with Sango on the matter. She had a younger brother.

And Inuyasha. His eyes tinted red at the memory of that filthy half breed kissing his Siren. His grip tightened on the sleeping girl in his arms. She was his. She was born to be his. He looked down at her sleeping face and he was struck by her beauty. Yes. She belonged to him. His beast growled softly in approval. The Siren turned closer to him and gripped his shirt in his sleep. His cold heart twitched from the action. He frowned and shook it off, climbing the steps to the inn.

He left instructions with Miroku to stock up the ship while he saw to the Siren's health. He was thankful Miroku didn't ask questions right then, but he knew he would have to explain the matter soon.

He entered his room and laid the Siren down on his futon. She immediately snuggled under the covers and he felt a corner of his mouth lift in a small smile. What was this woman doing to him? He pulled off his shirt and boots and climbed in after her. He pulled her close to him before his mind could register what he was doing. She relaxed against him. He breathed her scent in deeply. Immediately, all concerns and doubts fled his mind and he relaxed into sleep.

Kagome woke from the sun glaring into her eyes. She frowned and turned into the warm body beside her. She froze. Warm body? She opened her eyes and blushed as she saw a sleeping Sesshomaru. She stayed quiet as she observed him.

He looked so beautiful. Her heart swelled with that feeling again, and she knew she was falling for him. She gently brushed a few strands of silver hair from his eyes. He stirred and woke, gazing at her lazily.

"Morning." She said softly. He said nothing, just pulled her closer to him. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips against hers. She saw fireworks, her blood raced, adrenaline flowed through her veins, and Kagome knew what true happiness was.

His tongue snaked out to ask for permission into her mouth. She allowed him entrance, and his tongue delved into the moist cavern. He tasted her sweetness and felt her begin to return the kiss.

It quickly grew passionate. She clung to him, kissing him as if there was no tomorrow. Heat pooled in her stomach. She intertwined their legs and could feel his hard manhood pressing into her thigh. She was thrilled that she had that effect on him and decided to test his patience.

She pulled away and rolled on top. His eyes were curious at her movements. Usually, he was the one on top, he was the dominant one. But he decided to let her do what she wanted. He wanted to see what this Siren would do.

She kissed him lightly on the neck, traveling down his hard muscled chest. His breath hitched as she swirled a nipple with her tongue. She played with them, her hand sliding down to his trousers.

He sensed her movements and quickly ripped off his pants. This woman was driving him mad with desire. His beast stirred and groaned in appreciation of her loving of his body. His manhood throbbed almost painfully, growing to a size even he had never thought possible. He wanted to bury himself deep within her wet entrance and pump himself in and out until he reached completion.

She gently grasped his length with her hand and began rubbing it slowly. She kissed down his taut stomach and elicited a groan from the demon. She smiled as she reached his manhood. She leaned back and continued to rub it softly. He looked up at her, and she saw his eyes tinted red. It was thrilling.

She leaned down and opened her mouth, her tongue sneaking out to run itself along his tip. She could taste some salty substance leaking from him and she continued, curious. Sesshomaru let out a strangled groan, his hands gripped her hair and she had to keep him from forcing her head down on him.

She began taking his length in her mouth, little by little, stroking it slowly with her tongue and sucking on him softly. The man below her was panting, sweat beading on his body.

He didn't know how much longer he could take. This woman was doing wonderful things to him. He had never had his person treated in such a way. The things that tiny pink tongue and small mouth were doing to him was slowly killing him.

"Woman, you will quickly find yourself the Lady of the West if you do not stop." He growled. Kagome froze. Lady of the West? Was Sesshomaru a lord? She pulled away and climbed back up to his face.

"If you'll have me, I'll gladly be the Lady of the West." She whispered sexily. She pulled her body scales into a small spot on her stomach, exposing her body to his roving eyes. She ground her wet core into his manhood, moaning softly at the pleasure. He gripped her arms and she was under him before she could blink.

"Very well." Sesshomaru said, his eyes red but still in control. Kagome spread her legs, and the scent of her arousal was overpowering. It was sweet and tangy and made his head spin. He settled himself between her legs, positioning himself at her entrance. He breathed deeply, struggling for control.

Kagome couldn't believe his size. He was huge. She was excited and nervous at the same time. This would be her first time. Was she ready for this? Is he the one she wanted to give her virginity to? She looked up into his eyes and saw tenderness, passion, power, and dare she say… love?

Yes, she did want to be with this man. From what he made it sound like, if they made love now, it would be for life. She did want that, more than anything.

"This will hurt," he said. She nodded, eyes wide. He began pushing himself in slowly, and she gasped at his size. He felt her virginal barrier and paused seeing if she was ready. At her nod, he broke though, shoving himself all the way in. She gasped in pain, and gripped him tightly, the scent of blood wafting up to his nose.

"Are you all right?" he asked softly. She nodded and they lay there for a few moments, letting her adjust to him fully. She was tight and warm, and he was holding on to the last thread of control for dear life.

She breathed deeply. "Ok." She said softly. He began to move in and out of her slowly, and the pain was instantly replaced by pleasure. She moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Faster… Sesshomaru." She panted. He complied eagerly. Pleasure coursed through both their veins and they climbed higher and higher on the feeling.

Kagome was groaning and panting Sesshomaru's name huskily. She had never felt such pleasure before. Her nails raked down his back as he thrust himself harder inside her. Sesshomaru growled loudly and flipped her over so she was on her hands and knees. She gasped at the sudden change and cried out as he slammed himself inside her even harder.

She felt herself approaching her peak and her body tensed. Kagome gripped the sheets with all her might.

Sesshomaru knew she was about to come, and he felt himself reaching his climax as well. Her walls began clenching around him, milking him and the feeling was amazing. She cried out his name as she came, and his beast roared to life as he came as well. He leaned over and sank his fangs deep in the juncture of her neck and shoulder. He heard her sharp intake of breath. Her sweet blood flowed into his mouth and he forced his youki to merge with her being. He pulled his mouth away and lapped at the wound to heal it. A purple moon like the one on his forehead emerged over the bite mark to signify his mate.

Kagome slumped, exhausted. She was satisfied. Her wound ached and she had been shocked at what he did. She figured it was a demon's way of marking their mate. It made her happy.

He pulled out of her and she fell to the bed, her body weak and shaky. Laying behind her, he pulled her close to him. He began licking his mark.

Sesshomaru and Kagome. Lord and Lady of the West.

* * *

so this was my first lemon, so be gentle. [=

R&R!

LD


	15. Chapter 15

[=

* * *

Kagome breathed in the cool morning air, a bright smile plastered on her face. She stood on land, savoring the last few minutes before she boarded. The crew was busy loading the ship and once they were done, it was time to set sail. Kagome knew the crew was aware of what had transpired between her and Sesshomaru last night. They hadn't been entirely quiet during their "activities" and Sesshomaru told her she was required to wear clothes that showed her mating mark. He said it was to show other males that she was taken and to prevent any mishaps.

Sango stood next to her, a light blush on her face from Kagome's story. She was happy for her friend and for her captain too. She noticed his step was lighter that morning, and he commanded the crew with a whole new personality. It was as if he had a reason to live now. Sango thought it was refreshing to see the changes coming to her crew.

She turned to Kagome and noticed how she watched Sesshomaru earnestly as he performed his preparations. She had never seen Kagome so happy in the short time she new her. But then, Kagome frowned.

"What is it?" Sango asked. Kagome looked down at her hands, nervous.

"Our mating traditions are very different where I come from. I haven't been betrothed just yet because my sister, Kikyo, had yet to marry. But I performed the most sacred mating ritual last night without my mother's consent. If she doesn't approve, she has the power to separate Sesshomaru and me forever." Her voice tightened with tears and Sango placed a comforting hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"Why don't you talk to her about it?" Sango asked. Kagome wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I'll have no choice but to talk about it. Once I cross over to sea, she'll know." Kagome said. Sesshomaru, sensing his mate's distress, was there in a moment.

"What is it?" He asked. Sango decided it was best to leave them to themselves and boarded the ship to prepare the kitchen.

"My mother," Kagome said simply. Sesshomaru understood instantly and pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her small frame.

"What do you want to do?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome pulled away and looked into his eyes. To anyone else, they would appear as their usual cold self. But to her, she could see tenderness and love underneath. Her heart clenched and she gripped his shirt.

"We need to talk to her before we leave. I need to tell her myself." Kagome said. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said. The first mate was there instantly, avoiding both their eyes.

"You're in charge until we return." And with that, Sesshomaru swept them down the shore, leaving the forlorn half demon to watch them leave.

Once they were a good ways out, Kagome stopped and approached the crashing waves.

She took a deep breath. "Mother." Kagome said quietly. Instantly, the waves stilled and Calypso began rising out of the water. Anxiety began building in Kagome and she fidgeted. Sesshomaru wrapped a reassuring arm around his mate, calming her with his youki.

Calypso observed the scene before her. The demon had that damned protective stance about her daughter. Something was different about them. There was a connection between them that couldn't be broken. Calypso could see the shimmering aura around the demon that appeared around a male when a Siren gives him her virginity. It glittered around him gently. As for Kagome, she could see the demon's infused youki flowing out of the mating mark on her neck and wrapping her around her body protectively. Calypso sighed, her fears coming true.

Kagome stepped forward and began to speak. "Mother, I have something to tell you." Calypso raised a hand, stopping her.

"I know what you're going to say." Calypso said. Kagome looked at her, fear evident in her expression. "And as much as I wish you had asked for my consent before, there is nothing I can do about it now. You seem to be happy with this demon, so you have my blessing." Kagome's eyes lit up in happiness.

"However, we will continue this conversation after the battle with Naraku is over. No matter who you are mated to, you are still my daughter and now that Kikyo has rebelled, you are the next in line." Calypso stated. Kagome sighed and looked down. She knew this. She would have to choose between the throne and her mate. But right now she couldn't focus on that. They had to defeat Naraku first.

Calypso began heading back out to sea. "I hope to see you after you defeat Naraku, my daughter," she said. Kagome nodded. She was determined to survive.

She turned to her mate and buried her face in his shirt. That could have been worse, and she was happy she had her mother's blessing. Sesshomaru lifted her face up to his and kissed her gently. She sighed and leaned into him. Oh how she loved this man.

"I love you," she said softly. He rested his forehead against hers.

"And I, you." He said. Kagome smiled and they headed back towards the ship.

* * *

Naraku cursed, his fist flying into Kiky's face. "Why the hell can't you find the jewel?" He demanded viciously. Kikyo nursed her face as she cowered under him.

"I don't know!" she cried. Her cheek stung and tears pricked her eyes. She hated her life. She wished she never agreed to this bastard's terms. She just wanted to go home. But the truth was, she would never be able to. She wallowed in self pity.

Naraku turned, the sight of her making him sick to his stomach. "Leave." He ordered. He heard her scurry to her feet and flee from the room. He felt Kagura standing at the door.

"It's been a while, Kagura. I thought you might not return." From the folds of his kimono, he pulled for Kagura's heart. He heard her sharp intake from breath, and he squeezed. She cried out in pain and fell to the floor.

"Siren… has… weakness… mated…" she choked out. Naraku released her heart and faced her.

"Speak." He commanded. Kagura stood, trying to regain her composure. Her hatred for him shone bright in her red eyes.

"The Siren has a weakness. Every new moon she must return to the sea or she is wounded fatally. Also, she has mated with Sesshomaru." She spat that last statement. Naraku raised a dark eyebrow.

"Jealous, Kagura? That she is now the mate you could never be?" Naraku said cruelly. Kagura held back a snarl. Her heart still beat in Naraku's hands.

Kagura left. Her work was done with Naraku for now. True, she had wanted more than anything to be Sesshomaru's mate. They had even rutted one time when he was in heat. But that was years ago, and he hasn't so much as looked at her since.

She passed Kanna on her way out. As much as she hated that Siren, she was the only one who could help destroy Naraku. And she hated Naraku much more than she hated the Siren. Kagura was determed to set both her and Kanna free.

Naraku leaned back as Kanna stood before him. "Show me the Siren."

Her mirror rippled and the Siren appeared. She was on the ship, smiling brightly into the wind. The crew was working hard behind her. She looked so harmless, hardly a threat. Especially now that he knew her weakness, he would use this against her. He saw Sesshomaru walk up behind her and nuzzle the mating mark. This made him laugh. He never thought he'd see the cold Sesshomaru warm up to someone. Especially someone other than an inu demon.

Naraku observed them for hours, formulating his plan. He knew they were coming to try and find the jewel and confront him. He needed to find that jewel before them, and prepare a defense. They would come strong, and he needed to be prepared.

* * *

sorry it's kind of short and not a whole lot happened. but there's more to come! let me know if you want another lemon, too

R&R!

LD


	16. Chapter 16

sorry guys! my computer was in the shop. here's a new chapter [= enjoy!

* * *

The crew watched in sympathy as Kagome threw up her breakfast over the side of the ship. She had never had seasickness before. She even wondered if Siren's could _get_ seasick. Sango patted her back and held her hair out of the way.

She finally sank to the floor, having nothing left in her stomach. Sango offered her a wet cloth to wipe her face. Sesshomaru emerged, followed by a water demon. He had been sent from Kouga's ship. They were to rendezvous at Sesshomaru's castle as soon as they landed on shore. The water demon cast a glance in Kagome's direction before diving into the water.

Sesshomaru picked up his mate and headed back inside the cabin. He ordered the rest of the crew to continue working while he took care of Kagome. He could hear her whimpering softly and could feel her sick feeling through their connection.

He gently laid her on the bed and wiped her face. He knew what was wrong, and he was rejoicing on the inside. His beast was practically purring.

Kagome looked up at him. "What is wrong with me?" She asked. Sesshomaru let a hint of a smile touch his lips.

"You've been pupped, mate." He said softly. Her brow frowned at his term, but once she understood, her eyes lit up.

"Really? So soon?" She asked ecstatically. He nodded and she threw her arms around him. He could smell the salt of her tears and wrapped his arms around her.

He was to have his very own family. One that he had decided for himself. He could finally settle down and have a happy life. A peaceful life. Just as soon as Naraku was defeated.

His eyes darkened. Naraku. His arms tightened around Kagome possessively. He knew she was vital to this battle, yet he didn't want to risk her life or the baby's.

"Kagome," he pulled away and looked at her solemnly, "you must be careful when we confront Naraku. I'll not have you endanger your life or the pup's life. You will stay behind me at all times." Sesshomaru said. Kagome frowned.

"But I want to help. That's whatI was sent here in the first place for. You can't expect me to just sit and watch. I'm a capable warrior." She said hotly. "And plus, I'm the only one who can handle the jewel. You need me."

"This Sesshomaru knows that. We will need you in this fight. However, you must take precaution." He said. Kagome understood and nodded.

"You're right." She said. He pushed her gently down on the bed.

"Now rest. I will return soon with nourishment." He stood and left, announcing to the crew the good news. She heard cheers erupt and smiled to herself, before lightly dozing off.

* * *

Kikyo ran as if her life depended on it. She could hear the demons closing in on her and panic constricted her throat, making it hard to breath. She leapt into the trees, jumping from branch to branch. Birds flew from the trees in the disruption.

She had decided to run away. She couldn't take Naraku or his endless tirade to find that damned jewel anymore. But she had been discovered. That tramp Kagura saw her hopping the gate and quickly raised the alarm. What a bitch.

She knew her chances of getting away were slim, but she had to try. She could see the end of Naraku's territory and cheered inwardly. If she got past that, maybe the demons wouldn't follow her anymore.

Suddenly, an arrow pierced her lower led, crippling her. She cried out in pain and went tumbling down to the ground. She landed with a hard thump. Pain exploded throughout her body as the demons crowded around her.

"Kukuku. Thought you could get away from me, Kikyo?" Naraku emerged. No, a puppet emerged. She cursed him as she struggled to get up. "Have you forgotten that you're an exile? That if you return to your hated home they will kill you on sight?"

Kikyo looked away. She knew that was the case. Naraku continued on.

"You cannot get away from me, tainted Siren." He sneered. "If you and your brother are not the ones who can discover the jewel's location, then that leaves only one sibling left."

Kikyo jerked her head up. Kagome. Both jealousy and love rose up inside her. Her pure sister, her perfect sister. Naraku wouldn't dream of touching her… But then again, he was Naraku.

"Just think. I'll have all three of Calypso's children in my grasps. Then, the world will truly be mine." He snapped his fingers and a few demons picked her up roughly. She gritted her teeth, refusing to show any pain.

"For your impudence, Kikyo, you will be tortured for three days." Naraku said over his shoulder. Kikyo paled, and felt tears prick her eyes. She swallowed a sob as the castle loomed over them. Her prison, her cage. She just wanted to be free.

* * *

Calypso rubbed her eyes tiredly. This Naraku business was quickly becoming more of a problem than she expected. All three of her children were gone, missing, and exiled. The toll it had taken on her kingdom was beginning to show. The merfolk were restless, anxious. She had spoken to them multiple times that there was nothing to fear, that an heir would take its place back in the sea soon. Which heir that was, Calypso didn't know.

Kaede swam slowly up to her, and her presence calmed the goddess' frazzled nerves. They stared out into the empty garden that had once been occupied by children and laughter. And Kagome.

"She's not going to come back, is she?" Calypso asked quietly. Kaede sighed and looked up towards the surface.

"That girl is a free spirit. A pure spirit. Wherever fate leads her is not up to us. Fate will supply us with an heir in the end. Order will be restored, and the kingdom will be bountiful once again." Kaede said. Her words soothed Calypso, and she wished with all her might that it would be true.

"We will have to prepare for war." Calypso said. Her visions had brought her images of a battle in between both worlds, land and sea. On the beach.

"Aye." Kaede agreed. "But it will give these merfolk something to look to and occupy their minds with. This endless game of the unknown is tearing at their minds. Better to announce it sooner than later."

The goddess nodded. She agreed. With a relieved heart, she decided to declare war against Naraku.

* * *

i know it's short, and i'm sorry guys. but the battle with naraku is closing in, so longer chapters are sure to come!

R&R!

LD


	17. Chapter 17

reminder: i do not own inuyasha and co.

* * *

She didn't understand. Wasn't pregnancy a good thing? But these past few days she had been miserable. She couldn't keep a single thing down before her stomach rejected it. For the first time since she had been on the ship, she was excited to land in Japan and hopefully appease her upset stomach.

Sango often came in to keep her company while she was on bed rest. Sesshomaru had been firm in his order for her to rest. And right now, she was glad for it. Getting up upset her stomach even more.

This time Sango came in with a bit of food and rum. But the thought of alcohol made her sick, so she had to regretfully turn down her favorite drink. She ate some bread and salted pork carefully. Sango chatted happily of her and Miroku's blossoming relationship. She was happy for her friend. Kagome knew Sango liked the healer a lot. She only hoped it lasted and Miroku's lecherous ways were done.

The Siren was happy to realize her stomach allowed her to keep her food down this time. She relaxed against the pillows and talked with her friend, reveling in the calm before the impending storm.

A knock sounded at the door and Inuyasha poked his head inside. "Uh, Sango. The crew is startin' to get hungry."

She nodded and stood. Kagome smiled at her as she left and beckoned Inuyasha inside. He did so nervously, avoiding her steady gaze. He knew she was pupped. He could sense the living being inside her now. He didn't know how to feel about it, but happiness was radiating off Kagome in waves. So because she was happy, he was happy for her.

Kagome patted the space Sango once occupied. "Inuyasha, I know things have been hectic these last few days, but I wanted to make sure you're ok. I know it's a lot to take in, accepting a few new members to your family." She rubbed her slowly rounding stomach, smiling to herself. "You're to be an uncle soon, and I know my child will be happy to have you in their life."

Inuyasha blushed. He had never really had a family. Sesshomaru didn't treat him like a brother and he lost his parents when he was young. But what she said was the truth, and it excited him.

Still, he felt guilty about their last encounter. He doubted she knew he kissed her, but he wasn't sure if he should tell her or not. He didn't want her to hate him. She was the last person he wanted to ostracize him.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha began. She placed a hand over his and smiled.

"Inuyasha, what is in the past, stays in the past. Best not to bring it up again." She stated. Inuyasha was shocked. Did she know? Is that what she meant? She flung the covers off of her.

"Now, be a good brother-in-law and help me up to the deck. If I stay one more minute in this stuffy cabin I'll go mad." She stood, and he quickly grabbed her arm to steady her.

They surfaced, and Kagome breathed in the clean air, feeling much better. She saw her mate at the helm and thanked Inuyasha for his help. She climbed the stairs to stand next to Sesshomaru.

He frowned when he saw her. "Mate, you should not be out of bed."

She waved it off. "Fresh air is good for a mother-to-be. Plus, I feel better being out in the open. How much longer do we have at sea?" She asked.

"About a day, if the wind stays fair." He replied. She nodded, glad to hear the news. She walked over to the side of the deck and stared into the sea.

Now that she was pregnant, her decision had been made for her. She could not return to her life as a Siren, nor could she be an heir to her mother's throne. She only hoped that fate would provide an answer to ease their worries.

She wondered about her child. Would they be half demon, half Siren? How would that work? She only hoped their different races didn't clash and make their baby crippled or weak. In this world, only the strong survived. But Sesshomaru was no weakling, and neither was she. She would have to have faith in the powers that be that her baby would survive.

Suddenly, the waves stilled and Kagome felt her mother's presence. She was surprised to hear from her so soon, and wondered what the reason was.

Her mother arose from the water and peered into her face. She had come to tell Kagome the news of war, but something was different. Something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"You've changed." Calypso stated bluntly. Kagome nodded and looked down at her belly. Her mother's eyes followed and widened once the realization hit.

The sky darkened and waves crashed violently against the boat. Her mother leapt out of the sea, transformed her tail into legs, and landed upon the deck. The crew backed away, feeling the fury of the angry goddess.

"Kagome, how could you let this happen?" She demanded. Kagome opened her mouth, but Calypso continued on. "You know you're the only heir we have to the throne. If anything were to happen to me, what would become of our people? Have you selfishly thrown away all of your previous responsibilities for this demon? Does he even love you? Would he make the same sacrifices you've made for him?" She demanded.

Kagome's eyes filled with tears. She had been selfish, but she had also been selfless all her life. Was she not allowed one happiness in this world?

"Mother, my place is obviously not with you or the kingdom. If it was, I would not be here, nor would I be pregnant. I've made my decisions and I'm sticking to them. I'm sorry they bordered on selfish, but don't I deserve it?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru stood behind her, offering his silent support. He knew this was a battle between mother and daughter. Interfering would do nothing but damage.

Calypso sighed, the waves dying down and the sun reappearing. She loved her daughter too much to deny her happiness. It was true, she did deserve any little bit of joy she could get in this world. The matter of an heir would just have to be solved once this war was over. She knew Souta was still alive. Whether or not he was able to rule after this ordeal was another question.

"We will continue discussing this matter after Naraku is dead. Now, I have seen in visions that the final battle will take place on a beach. Because of this news, I have personally declared war against Naraku." Her mother stated. Kagome paled.

She didn't want the kingdom involved in this. Too many innocent people would die in the process. But her mother was much wiser than she was, so she had to trust her decisions.

"Do you know which beach exactly where the battle will occur?" Kagome questioned. Her mother shook her head.

"That information was not available to me. Events will unfold that will lead you to this location. Once there, you will have our full support. However, I will not allow my troops to enter on land. They will be restricted to where the waves end. This is for our own safety reasons. You can understand that." Calypso said. Kagome nodded. It was a relief to know they would have backup. Any help they could get would be of enormous help.

Sango walked on deck, carrying a tray of food. "Also, if anyone wants to know, when we were in Shanghai I was able to send a message to my brother. I told him of our plans and whereabouts and asked if we were able to succeed, would we get full pardons for our piracy. I'm expecting a response once we reach Japan."

Everyone looked at Sango with their jaws on the floor. They had not expected her to be so resourceful or so clever. It was brilliant.

"Very good, Sango," Sesshomaru congratulated, impressed. She smiled softly before setting the tray down and retreating back to the galley. Calypso bid her daughter goodbye, promising to see her on the battle front. She dove into the water and the skies cleared. An audible sigh of relief could be heard from the crew.

Kagome began eating, once again feeling the need to feed two. Sesshomaru silently steered the boat toward Japan, his mind formulating plans against Naraku.

* * *

Naraku smirked as Kikyo was brought into his room. The three days were over, and Kikyo looked like hell. She smelled strongly of blood and sweat, and it repulsed him. Still, it was fun seeing Kikyo in so much pain. Who was she to think she could escape?

Kikyo struggled to pull herself up. Her entire body screamed in protest and agony. Her kimono was in rags and she was sure a few bones were broken. She gritted her teeth and looked up at Naraku's looming figure.

"Next time, I'll kill you." He whispered softly. To Kikyo, death wasn't a bad option at this point. But still she cursed him. Hatred radiated off of her in waves, and it made Naraku laugh.

Demons pulled her too her feet and led her away. They dumped her in her broom closet of a room, where she dissolved into tears.

She stood shakily and left her room, seeking out the only person in the castle who could understand.

She opened the door slowly to the dark room, holding up her lantern. "Souta?"

* * *

well there you have it! [=

R&R

LD


	18. Chapter 18

sorry about the wait! [=

* * *

Souta surfaced and took in his elder sister's appearance. She looked like hell and smelled strongly of blood and dirt.

"What are you doing here, Kikyo?" He asked. He didn't care whether he lived or died. Thoughts of an escape or rescue faded long ago, leaving him the shell of what he used to be.

"I wanted to talk to you," she said softly. She crept in and knelt on the platform. Souta looked at her cynically. He looked much older than sixteen. Being in Naraku's lair had taken its toll on the young merman. Kikyo tried to ignore that fact and get a small taste of home before Naraku.

"How long has he kept you here?" She asked.

"Every since I refused to take his offer." He spat the last part, and Kikyo glanced down at her hideous legs.

"Why-" Kikyo began.

"Get away from me, Kikyo." Souta hissed. Kikyo was taken aback. "You aren't my sister. You're Naraku's tool. I only pray that Kagome shows you mercy."

Kikyo stood. "What do you mean?" She demanded. Souta shook his head and sunk into the dark depths of the water. "What do you mean?" She screamed at him. No response. Cursing, she stormed off.

What did he mean? What did Kagome have to do with this? Whatever it was, Kikyo knew it was bad. But as her old wounds started to hurt, Kikyo knew she was close to accepting whatever fate awaited her.

Souta sank into the dark water, resting on the bottom of the basin. He had almost blown their plan. It had been a close call, but he knew Kikyo had no clue.

It was his gift: premonitions. Men can't be Sirens, instead they got other powers if they were an heir. For him, it was premonitions. It had turned out to be pretty handy. Souta already knew what was going to happen. With a small smile, he closed his eyes and waited.

* * *

Kagome grinned as she stepped off the ship. Japan was beautiful. She could see mountains in the distance and clear skies from here to as far as she could see. A large castle was perched on a cliff facing the sea. Sango gently pushed her forward as the crew started hauling bounty off. Sesshomaru was already on the shore, speaking with two figured.

Kagome approached and plastered a nervous smile on her face. One was a short toad demon and the other was a little girl. The little girl turned to her and smiled big.

"Is this Rin's new mother?" She asked excitedly. Kagome was a little surprised. Mother? Who was this gir? She sent a questioning look to Sesshomaru.

"Mate, this is Rin. She's my ward. This is Jaken, my caretaker." He pointed to the toad. He bowed a clumsy bow and began leading them towards the large castle.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome grasped his arm lightly. "Is this your land?"

He nodded. "It is our land now, Kagome." He added softly. It made her smile. A small hand tugged at Kagome's.

She looked down to see Rin. "Momma, why is your belly round?" She questioned innocently.

Kagome looked down. Her belly was rounding pretty quickly. At this rate, the pregnancy will only last a couple of month. Her mate was a dog demon after all. Dogs never had long pregnancies.

"Because soon you're going to have a new brother or sister," Kagome replied with a smile. Rin squealed with glee and jumped up and down. Rin began chatting nonstop all the way until the castle about thing they needed to do to prepare for the new arrival.

* * *

Sesshomaru sank into his chair in his parlor. It felt good to be home. It had been years since he's been home. It felt even better knowing he had a mate to keep it warm.

A soft knock sounded at his door.

"Enter," he bade. Sango entered, a note in her hand.

"Captain, I've heard from my brother." She set the note down on his desk.

_Sango,_

_I've spoken with my superiors and they have agreed to your terms. Once Naraku is dead, full pardons will be granted to the crew under Captain Sesshomaru, Lord of the West. In addition to this, they have allowed me to send very private information. They have discovered Naraku's hideout. Head north along the coastline, towards the small village of Edo. You'll find him there. _

_Godspeed, _

_Kohaku_

Sesshomaru couldn't hide his shock. His gold eyes were wide, his mouth partly agape. He sat back in his chair and set the note down. They hadn't expected this. It was exhilarating knowing they were one step closer to the end. He stood and sent for Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome fiddled with the jewel around her neck. Lately, the warmth had been steadily growing. It was as if the jewel was preparing for something. She knew the battle was drawing close. Every time she thought of it, anxiety rose and constricted her throat. She didn't want anyone to get hurt. All she could do was pray.

Rin and Shippo played in the courtyard in front of her. She smiled absently at them. Suddenly, she felt a present. Hiding the necklace, she drew her bow and arrows. She had been advised by Sango to always have them with her now that they were in Japan. Right now, she was glad she did.

"Rin! Shippo!" She called. Instantly, they stilled. Noticing her stance, they ran and hid behind her, gripping her dress in fear.

Her sharp eyes searched the skies. It was a familiar aura she was sensing. An unfriendly visitor.

Drawing an arrow, the Siren took aim and fired. A cry could be heard far off and a figure came tumbling towards the ground.

Landing in a heap, Kagome recognized the woman as Kagura. Her mouth set in a snarl, she drew another arrow and took aim.

"I'm sick of your spying, demoness," Kagome spat. Kagura pulled the arrow from her arm and stood haughtily.

"I see you've been pupped. By who? That pitiful half demon?" Kagura lashed back.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. Had she not seen her mating mark? "Sesshomaru," she corrected.

Kagura's face changed. Her eyes darkened and the angry jealous monster reared its green head. Kagura charged towards Kagome, drawing her wind blades. Kagome was just about to loose her arrow when the demoness was thrown back with a mighty roar.

The ground shook as Sesshomaru protected the startled three. Kagura stood, limping in pain.

"Ah, Sesshomaru. So nice to see you again." Kagura stated sarcastically.

Sesshomaru was barely holding onto control. He had smelled Kagura's blood and rushed to the situation as fast as he could. Seeing the demoness charging his pupped mate set his beast loose. His beast wanted to rip Kagura apart, but Sesshomaru didn't want the people who mattered most to him see that.

"Kagura. You would do well to leave this place immediately." Sesshomaru said, his voice surprisingly calm.

"Oh really? Have me return to Naraku and tell him his mate is pregnant? Is that what you want?" Kagura said with a laugh. Sesshomaru growled, clenching his fists.

"Why don't you leave that stupid Siren for one of your own kind?" Kagura's voice turned sickly seductive. Possessive rage built inside Kagome, and her fingers tightened on her arrow. How dare she flirt with her mate?

"Leave, Kagura." Commanded the dog demon.

"Oh come on. Just one more time." Kagura pleaded. Kagome was confused. What did she mean?

"No." Sesshomaru said coldly. Kagura sniffed

"You belong with me, Sesshomaru. Not with that-" Kagura was cut off with an arrow pointed in her face. Neither one of them had seen Kagome move. She just seemed to appear in front of her.

"My mate has chosen. Give up, Kagura. Before I kill you to protect our honor." Kagome said, her voice deadly. Kagura paled and backed up, feeling the Siren's power spike.

The demoness snarled and leapt into the air, disappearing into the sky.

Sesshomaru's beast gave him control and he went to comfort his mate. Rin and Shippo stayed close by, comforting each other.

"Mate, are you well?" Sesshomaru questioned. Kagome looked into his face, confused.

"What did Kagura mean?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru's mouth thinned. He hadn't wanted her to find out. It was old news. It hadn't meant anything.

"It doesn't matter-"

"Yes it does! No secrets between us. What did she mean?" Kagome demanded. Sesshomaru sighed.

"I was in heat. Kagura just happened to be by when the lust took hold of me. I couldn't control my beast." Sesshomaru said. He could see the hurt in her eyes, and it pained him.

"You made love to Kagura?" Kagome asked, her voice wavering. Tears threatened to fall, and Sesshomaru was quick to prevent it.

"No. It was a rut. It meant nothing." Sesshomaru corrected gently. Kagome turned from him, and her rejection stung. Hurt and anger rolled off of her in waves.

Kagome couldn't believe it. It wasn't a big deal, right? Men had sex all the time. But, Sesshomaru was different. He was so in control. How could he lose himself to a simple heat spell? Was it because she was a demon? Kagura wasn't exactly ugly either. She had curves, more curves than Kagome had.

Holding back a sob, Kagome walked with her head high back into the castle. Shippo and Rin followed, casting accusing glances back at Sesshomaru.

* * *

ta-da! [= R&R

LD


	19. Chapter 19

enjoy [=

* * *

The wind ruffled Kagome's hair gently as she sat next to the window. Her comb lay in her lap and she stroked it with her fingers. The smooth pearl reminded her of home and right now that's where she wanted to be.

She stood and gazed out into the sea. Perhaps speaking with her mother would clear her mind. Grabbing her bow and quivers, she headed out of the castle. She didn't know where Sesshomaru was, and honestly, she didn't care.

She kicked off her shoes at the edge of the shore and continued on the sand barefoot. She sat in the sand and watched the sun set.

She knew she shouldn't be mad at Sesshomaru for rutting with Kagura. It was before she knew him and he was in heat. But Kagome was a jealous person. Kagura was nothing but Naraku's puppet when it came down to it. He should have had more control.

Kagome heard footsteps behind her and she huffed in annoyance.

"I want to be left alone," she said irritably.

"Awh. That's too bad, I'm afraid." Came an eerie voice. Kagome paled and leapt to her feat, fear seizing her throat.

There stood a man in a baboon pelt. A small, pale girl stood next to him holding a large mirror. Her eyes were blank and she stared at nothing. The girl almost scared Kagome more than the man.

"You must be Naraku," Kagome guessed, pulling an arrow tight in her bow.

"The same. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Kagome. I see Kagura was right when she told me you were pupped. How quaint." Naraku said snidely.

"You'll not touch me or my pup," Kagome snarled. "Sesshomaru will be here soon for he surely has picked up on your aura."

"Oh he's a little busy with Kagura," Naraku said with a small chuckle. Anger and jealousy surface and Kagome let loose her arrow. The girl stepped in front of Naraku quickly and absorbed it with her mirror.

"What…?" Kagome gasped, shocked. The arrow reappeared and shot towards Kagome.

She tried to dodge as quickly as possible, but wasn't able to fully get away. She cried out in pain as the arrow lodged itself deep within her shoulder.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome said weakly. Her blood began staining the sand and Naraku laughed, bending over to hook a finger under her chin. He forced her to look at him, his red eyes glimmered behind the mask.

"I now see why you're so different from your siblings, Kagome. Your blood sings of purity, and your cries of pain are music to my ears." He grabbed the arrow and twisted it in her shoulder. She tried to hold back her yells, but wasn't able to. The white hot pain seared her very soul and a cry burst from her lips. Tears leaked from her eyes.

"Ahh, yes Kagome. Just like that." His voice sounded blissful, and it sickened her. Kagome cursed her weakness and tried to fight back. But for some reason all her energy felt like it was being drained from her. She saw the small girl's mirror glowing eerily.

He grabbed her hair roughly and pulled her face towards his. Naraku breathed in the girl's scent. Like ocean and sunshine. It was addicting. Her tears fell from her raging blue eyes, such a stark contrast to her dark hair. She was beautiful in her purity, and Naraku wanted to taint her. Wanted his evil to twist into her very soul. He gave the arrow another twist, earning another gasping cry of pain from the girl. It almost made him orgasm.

He licked the tears from her cheek and she wrenched her face from his hands.

"Don't touch me," she snapped viciously. He smirked and stood.

"Kagura." He said calmly. "How nice of you to join us." He pulled Kagome to her feet and brought her close to his body. Unknowingly, she leaned against him, weak from the blood loss.

She was holding Sesshomaru captive. He was snarling and raging, his beast obviously in control. At the sight of his mate bleeding in Naraku's arms, he went mad.

"You will release this Sesshomaru's mate at once!" He snarled. His eyes were blood red and the stripes that adorned his body were jagged. Naraku knew it wouldn't be long before he transformed. It was time to leave.

"I think not. I've taken a liken to this Siren. I might make her my pet." Naraku leapt into the air with Kagome in his arms. Kagura stayed behind and let him escape before also leaping into the air, blowing a kiss in Sesshomaru's direction. Kanna too left with Kagura.

_**Beast, give me control.**_ Sesshomaru spoke.

"No! Mate. We must get mate now!" His beast roared.

_**We must have a plan. We will get Kagome back. Just give me control.**_

Slowly, Sesshomaru was able to regain control from his beast. He was beyond furious, seeing Kagome in the arms of that monster. But he knew he had to be calm and prepare for an attack.

He leapt into the air and flew back to the castle. He needed to alert his crew and prepare his army. He was going to attack Naraku head on.

* * *

"What do you mean 'Kagome's been taken'?" Sango cried. Rin and Shippo cried into her apron quietly. Miroku and Inuyasha stood by, mouths agape.

"Naraku has kidnapped my mate," Sesshomaru said quietly. "Miroku, Inuyasha. Prepare the army. We leave at first light. Sango, prepare provisions."

They all nodded and left. Sesshomaru was now left with the unwanted task of alerting her mother.

* * *

Kagome awoke groggily. The pain in her shoulder was dull now. In a panic, she sat up and felt her stomach. She breathed a sigh of relief when she discovered her baby was fine. She was in a strange room. It was dark and quiet. Her shoulder was bandaged. She got out of bed, and noticed she was naked. Blushing, she searched frantically for clothes.

"Looking for something, dear sister?" Came a voice from the shadows. Kagome jumped and spun around, recognized the voice.

"Kikyo?" She asked, stunned. Kikyo emerged, a small smirk on her face. Kagome took in her legs with unmasked shock. She was not expecting this.

"What are you doing here Kagome?" Kikyo asked, slinking forward. Kagome covered her body, a frown on her face.

"Hell if I know." Kagome said. Kikyo looked at Kagome's belly and laughed.

"I see you've been busy. I wonder how Mother took the news," Kikyo said bitchily.

"Better than she took news of your betrayal, dear sister." Kagome snapped. Kikyo scowled and headed for the door.

"Welcome to hell," Kikyo said before leaving. Kagome huffed before searching for clothes. She found a black silk dress laid out for her.

_Like hell I'm wearing that._ Kagome thought. But she couldn't find any other clothes. Cursing, she donned the dress.

"Ahh, Kagome. You look as beautiful as ever." Naraku said. Kagome glanced at him and cursed him to hell.

"What do you want with me, Naraku?" Kagome spat. She noticed he wasn't wearing his baboon pelt. His black hair was unruly and the way his red eyes raked over her body put her on edge.

"I want a lot of things, Kagome." In an instance, he was there. He pulled her body flush against him and she started fighting him. He gripped her injured shoulder and hushed her.

"Now, now Kagome. You wouldn't want me to send poison through your wound now would you? It would reach your unborn pup instantly. Wouldn't want that now, would you?" His voice was sickly sweet in its threat. Kagome hated herself, but he was right. She didn't want to jeopardize her baby's life.

"Stop. Please." Kagome choked out, her tears threatening to fall. His hands raked over her body, roughly caressing her curves. Rage built up inside her. Unable to take anymore, she shoved him away.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled angrily. She wouldn't let herself be handled like that by anyone but her mate. Naraku's eyes flashed angrily and he backhanded her. She went flying into the wall and slumped over, moaning in pain. He approached her and made her look at him.

"Next time you refuse my advances, your pup will not last another second." Naraku forcefully kissed her then. She struggled against him with all her might, but still he was stronger.

Pulling away, he smirked and left. Kagome sat on the floor, her face stinging from the hit. She wondered how long it would be before Sesshomaru came for her.

* * *

uh oh! turn of events. don't hate me! but i felt it needed more excitement.

R&R!

LD


	20. Chapter 20

sorry it's been so long. it's finals week, so have pity on me!

* * *

Sesshomaru sat upon a great white horse surveying his and Kouga's army. Inuyasha stood at attention, awaiting instructions. Sango and Miroku sat on the great fire cat demon, Kirara, also waiting for the word to head out. Rin and Shippo stood back, their eyes teary from the loss of their newfound mother.

Ever since Kagome had been taken, Sesshomaru lost whatever kindness he had left. He had been cruel and harsh. No one blamed him though. He had finally found happiness, only to have a monster steal it away. Kagome's absence had taken a toll on everyone, even Kouga. They were all either on edge or pissed. Sesshomaru gripped his reigns tightly.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru said. His little stooge toddled up.

"Yes, sire?" He asked fearfully.

"Watch over Rin and Shippo. Your life depends on it." Sesshomaru said coldly. Jaken teared up and bowed multiple times, mumbling his allegiance.

"Inuyasha, we head to Edo. Kouga, you're in charge until I return from the shore. I will catch up." Sesshomaru ordered. There was still the business of alerting Kagome's mother. His friends nodded and began shouting orders before beginning their march.

Sesshomaru turned his horse towards the sea and kicked his horse into a gallop. His silver hair flew out behind him as the shore approached quickly. He hoped her mother wouldn't kill him.

He pulled the reigns until his horse slowed to a stop. He swung off and his boots crunched softly in the sand. The sun was hazy in the early moments of the day. The water sparkled calmly in its ignorance. He walked to the edge of the water.

"Calypso." He called softly. The water stilled and soon he saw her mother arise from the water and walk towards him on legs. Her gaze grew troubled when she did not see her daughter.

"Sesshomaru, what is the meaning of this?" She asked, curious and worried. Sesshomaru braced himself mentally.

"My army has begun its march to Edo. We'll reach the village in two days." He began. The goddess nodded.

"We will meet you there for support, of course." She stated. "Demon, where is my daughter? Why is she not here?"

Sesshomaru paused, unsure of how to tell her.

"Kagome was taken." Sesshomaru stated simply. Instantly, the skies grew dark and stormy. The waves crashed violently on the rocks around them. A tiny spark of fear ignited in Sesshomaru before he stomped it down.

"What do you mean she was taken? Was she not entrusted to you to prevent such a thing to happen?" Calypso demanded.

Sesshomaru bowed. "My apologies, Goddess."

Calypso held back tears of sorrow. All her children resided with Naraku now. She hoped with every fiber of her being that Naraku did not know Kagome had the jewel. They had to move quickly, especially with Kagome pregnant. They had so much preparation to do in so little time.

"This violates our previous treaty. I should kill you where you stand, demon. But under the circumstances, you are the only one who can retrieve her." Calypso stated. Sesshomaru stayed in his position.

"Get up. Hurry off to Edo. The quicker you get there, the quicker we can save my daughter, and possibly my son. If you are able to save Kagome, I'll not kill you. If you save my son as well, I'll allow Kagome to reside with you."

Sesshomaru stood, understanding that they now had a new treaty. "Yes, Calypso. I'll meet you in Edo in two days."

Calypso returned to the sea, but the skies and waters remained unsteady. Sesshomaru marched back up to his horse.

He tried not to fall back into a fit of despair. His world was dark and lifeless without Kagome. He felt even worse than before she came into his life. Both her and his pup were in serious danger, and he didn't think he would be able to survive if they did not. Mounting, he kicked his horse into a high speed gallop to catch up with the others.

* * *

Kagome peeked around the corner, pressing herself against the wall as hard as she could. There was no one in the dark corridor. Stepping light on her small feet, Kagome flew down the hall. She was searching for a way out. She had to find a way out. She had to protect her baby and get back to her mate.

She hid in a nook as two demons walked by, unaware of her hiding spot. Adrenaline and fear coursed through her veins. She was risking a lot by trying to escape, but she didn't want to wait around and die without a fight.

She crept past many rooms and hoped no one saw her silhouette against the rice paper. This castle was a maze. She was lost. She turned down many different hallways, but there were no windows or doors leading to the outside.

"Going somewhere, Siren?" Came a familiar voice. Kagome snarled and spun around.

"Kagura, what do you want?" Kagome snapped. She hated this demon with a passion. She touched her mate without her permission. And other things with her mate that thinking of them only fueled her rage even more.

"Your mate," Kagura replied. Kagome saw red. "But that's beside the point. What are you doing out of your room?"

Kagome didn't reply. She imagined ripping Kagura's head clean off her body.

"That's what I thought. Trying to escape. I think Naraku would like to know this." Kagura came forward to grab Kagome, but Kagome reacted before the demoness could.

Her holy powers flared and she grabbed Kagura's neck, searing her skin. Kagura cried out in pain and tried to pull Kagome's hand from her neck. But Kagome's hand was not going to budge.

"You'll not touch me with your soiled hands. Nor will you talk about my mate in such a way. He is mine and mine alone. Now you will tell me how to get out of this damned castle." Kagome ordered. The smell of charred flesh filled the corridor and she knew she was running out of time. Naraku would be here soon.

"Ku ku ku." Came a soft laugh from the darkness. Kagome paled and dropped Kagura. The woman fell in a heap on the floor, coughing and gasping.

"My dear Kagome. You're so strong." He appeared behind her, pressing his body against her. She stiffened, her skin crawling and recoiling from his touch. His hands slithered up her body, touching her in places only her mate should touch her. His hand paused over her softly swollen belly. Fear seized her throat and she was frozen.

"But you should not try to run away from me." Naraku said. His hand began scorching her stomach, and she cried out in pain. Her holy powers flared and he let go quickly.

"Touch my baby again, and I'll kill you." Kagome spat. Naraku's red eyes glowed with something akin to sick pleasure.

"I always underestimate you, Kagome. Once I kill your mate, I'll claim you as mine." Naraku said. He flew forward and pressed his lips harshly against hers. She fought and pushed as hard as she could, but he wouldn't move. Her holy powers weren't responding and it infuriated her. Were they to only work when it suited them?

Then just like that, it was over. "Now. I was coming to get you, dear Kagome. You're going to tell me where the jewel of four souls is." Naraku stated. Kagome's heart skipped a beat in fear and she felt the blood leave her face. With a wave of his hand, two demons grasped her by the arms.

"I don't know where it is," she said loudly. Naraku laughed. He began walked down a hallway and the demons followed, her in tow.

"Yes you do. Your other two siblings did not. So that leaves you." Naraku said. Kagome's eyes widened. Souta! How could she have forgotten?

"Where is Souta? Where is he?" Kagome cried, struggling against the demons.

"All in good time. Ah, here we are." Naraku slid open a door, revealing a torture chamber. Kagome gasped in fear, struggling even harder.

"No! No! You can't do this!" She cried out in despair. The two demons locked her into a device that held her immobile. She was lying on her back, spread eagle.

Naraku dismissed them and leered over her.

"Yes I can, my dear. And I shall fully enjoy it." Naraku said, picking up a small knife. With a flick of his wrist, he sliced her dress up the middle. She couldn't even struggle. She was stuck. Tears flowed out of her eyes and she prayed to whoever would listen to give her strength.

"So beautiful…" Naraku mumbled as he sliced the rest of her dress off, leaving her bare to his eyes. His fingertips explored every inch of her skin, not leaving out the more intimate parts. She cried out in hate and fear.

"Stop! Please! Don't…" Kagome sobbed. Naraku brought his face closer, his fingers prodding her core. Her body recoiled and Kagome felt violated.

"Yes, Kagome. That's it. Cry out for me. Don't stop. You're delicious." He licked his fingers and Kagome flinched away. He disgusted her. She never thought she could hate someone so much.

He picked up a whip and stood back a few feet. Kagome followed his movements with her eyes. She was going crazy with fear and hate. She knew what was coming.

"Now. Tell me where the jewel is." He brought it down harshly on her body. Pain exploded in her body, and she cried out in pain. Her belly was exposed and she didn't think her baby would survive, but she felt something deep inside her tingling. It was the jewel. Some instinct inside her told her to stay strong. If she stayed strong, her and her baby would survive. They must not give in to Naraku.

"Never." Kagome spat. Naraku brought the whip down again and again and again. Red angry welts rose on her breasts, thighs, and belly. Tears kept running down her face. But Kagome would not give in. She would never tell.

Naraku set down the whip. "So strong…" he murmured. His fingers traced the welts lightly. Blood had begun leaking from them and her body was streaked with it. He licked the blood from his fingers.

"You blood thrums with power. Shall I have more?" Naraku asked himself. Kagome sobbed silently. Pain was all she knew. Why had Sesshomaru not come for her yet? Where was he? Did he abandon her?

Naraku was in heaven. The sounds this creature was emitting had him hard as a rock. He wanted to fuck her brains out, but he could wait. He would do it properly once that annoying demon was dead. Her trembling body before him now would soon tremble for another reason.

He reached down and pinched her nipples harshly. Kagome whimpered at the harsh treatment of the sensitive buds. Naraku smiled evilly. He picked up a knife and leaned over the Siren once again.

"Tell me." He said softly. When she gave no response, he leaned away and set to work carving into her soft skin. Her cries of pain once again filled the room, leaking into the castle. Finally, Kagome lost consciousness.

* * *

don't kill me! needed a change of pace for the story, soooo i hope you enjoyed it!

R&R pleaseeeeee

LD


	21. Chapter 21

sorry it's been so long since i've updated. things are caaaraaaazy at my house. anyways, here it is!

* * *

Sesshomaru did not want to stop for camp. His youki had been flaring painfully, letting him know Kagome was in trouble. But Kouga and Sango had convinced him the troops needed rest. Sighing in defeat, he gave the nod and the grateful army began setting up. Leaning against his horse, Sesshomaru brooded.

He needed Kagome back. He needed to know if their pup was alright. The unknown was driving him crazy. And they still had a full day of travel before they reached Edo. Even with his enormous amount of control, Sesshomaru was about to lose it.

Inuyasha brought him a plate of food. "I know you probably don't want to eat, but you need your strength as well." He said gruffly. Sesshomaru arched a brow at him before giving him a nod. Inuyasha sat next to him, staring into the moon. The new moon would be upon them in a few days. They needed to move quickly.

"What is the plan once we reach Edo?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru clenched his fist, but his face remained emotionless.

"We set up camp. We then send out best spies to scout the castle. After they return and give us the weak points and guard locations, we plan our attack." Sesshomaru said quietly. Inuyasha nodded.

"When we get out of this," Sesshomaru said, "We plan on making you our child's godfather."

Inuyasha froze in shock. After he had kissed Kagome, he didn't think Sesshomaru would ever be civil towards him again. But for him to want to be a part of their child's life was more than satisfactory. Inuyasha tried to hide a smile, and failed.

"It would be an honor," he said. Sesshomaru nodded, and Inuyasha knew it was time for him to leave their captain to his thoughts. He quietly left, seeking out his tent and inwardly celebrating.

_**Mate is in trouble.**_ His beast grumbled sorrowfully.

_I know this._ He responded, not happy to deal with his beast.

_**I take charge when we reach castle.**_

_I do not think that is wise. We must have extreme precaution when it comes to the rescue._

_**I know this. We rescue mate and her brother. I will do it. Give me control when we attack or I take it. **_

Sesshomaru sighed. _Very well. If things become out of hand, I will take control back._

His beast did not reply, but Sesshomaru could tell it was satisfied.

He began picking at his food, but knowing it would never fill the void. Only Kagome could make him feel whole.

He set the plate down and looked up at the crescent moon. They were running out of time.

* * *

The first thing Kagome knew was the feeling of cold water on her bare skin. Instantly, pain exploded once again and she whimpered. A soft voice shushed her and she forced open her eyes.

She was back in her room. She was naked from the waist up and lying on her back. A thin strip of linen covered her breasts. She looked up to see a familiar face.

"Souta!" she gasped. Happiness brought tears to her eyes to see her brother. Gaunt and thin, Souta had all but withered away under Naraku's care. But Kagome didn't mind. She was so happy to see him.

"Hey, Kagome," Souta offered her a small smile, but it was forced. He continued cleaning her wounds with herbs and cool water. She winced at the sting, but it was nothing compared to the torture earlier.

"I'll be alright, Souta. It's probably already started to heal," she tried to reason. He nodded. It was true, already her skin was knitting itself together and driving out all forms of infection as they were speaking. But cleaning and wrapping it soothed Souta. To see his favorite sister in such pain made him see red. He could hear her cries of pain and suffering all throughout the ordeal. Willing himself his legs, he ordered a few maids to bring him medical supplies to her room. He wanted to kill that bastard Naraku for what he was doing to her. Demons brought her unconscious body back to deposit her roughly on the floor. Blinking away tears, Souta had tenderly placed her on the futon and began cleaning her wounds.

"Have you seen Kikyo?" Kagome asked him. He nodded, his face twisting into a look of disgust. "Mother has ordered me to destroy her."

"I know this. I knew once I saw her. It is a good thing. She is dangerous, Kagome. I would not turn my back to her if I were you," Souta warned. It pained her to think of her own sister plotting against her, but Kagome knew he was right. She nodded.

"How long have I been out?" she asked, changing the subject.

"A few hours. No doubt Naraku will summon you once you've rested." Souta said, anger etching his voice. She placed a hand on his cheek and smiled.

"I will not tell him where the jewel is, Souta. As we speak my mate is on his way here to save us." She said surely.

"Mate?" Souta asked incredulously. Kagome let out a pained giggle. She began telling him of her adventures and of Sesshomaru. Souta listened closely all throughout, yearning for news of Mother and the kingdom, but also excited his sister had found love.

"I am pregnant, Souta." She ended with. His eyes went as wide as saucers and they trailed to her stomach. He had wondered about the strange mark on her neck as well as her rounded belly, but did not put the two together until now.

"The baby survived Naraku's torture?" Souta breathed, astonished. She nodded.

"Yes, thank goodness. My baby and I are protected. As long as I protect the location of the jewel, it will keep us safe." She whispered. He nodded, satisfied.

He stood. "I'll go fetch some food. After you have eaten I must return to where Naraku keeps me lest I provoke his anger. I'll come see you as often as I can."

Kagome nodded and he slipped out. Sitting up, she ran a hand over her belly. The welts had disappeared, and the slices Kagome now saw spelled out that bastard's name. Anger boiled up inside her. So that monster thought he could mark her as his this way? Well he can carve all he wants, but she was Sesshomaru's. Her skin was healing, leaving it without imperfections and Kagome was grateful. She didn't want any reminders of her stay here after this was over. Lying back down, she waited for Souta to return.

* * *

Calypso led her own troops to their settlement off the shore of Edo. It was a small army, but well trained and strong. They would be a formidable ally to Sesshomaru. She would protect her sea with vigor and loyalty. No filth of Naraku would touch it and live.

Calypso felt she had aged millenniums ever since this dangerous tango with Naraku began. She was tired from many sleepless nights and weak from the lack of interest in food. But the idea of regaining her lost children sustained her and gave her strength to see this to the end.

The only thought on her mind was getting her children back. Consequences be damned. She wanted them safe and free of Naraku. Souta and Kagome were the only two reasons she lived. As for Kikyo, she hoped Kagome would set her free of her own evilness. Shaking her eldest from her head, Calypso continued on in the dark seas.

* * *

i know it's a little short, but i'm saving all the final endings to make a few good long chapters. R&R please [=

LD


	22. Chapter 22

here you go! once again, i do not own inuyasha. enjoy!

* * *

Kagome rubbed her temples slowly. Her exhausted body ached all over and she couldn't survive another torture session with Naraku. Although unfortunately she knew another one was coming up soon. Souta slept on her futon quietly and she wondered when the last time he ate was. He was a shadow of the merman she once knew. She vowed that they would both make it out of this battle alive.

She felt the comforting pulse of the jewel deep inside her and it gave her courage to face her enemy. She didn't know how she would survive without it. The hair on the back of her neck stood, and Kagome knew she wasn't alone.

"Hello again, sister." Kagome calmly spoke. A sneer was heard behind the rice paper door and it slid open to reveal Kikyo.

"Still alive, I see. There's only one reason Naraku keeps you alive then." Kikyo spat, her words carrying a hidden message. Kagome refused to let her words scare her. She put on a brave face.

"You don't scare me, Kikyo. Neither you nor Naraku does." Kagome said. She kept her dignity and grace about her, something Kikyo abandoned long ago. The difference was obvious between them, and it infuriated the corrupted Siren.

"You know what he'll do once he kills that demon," Kikyo suddenly looked calm and collected. But Kagome saw straight through her act.

"Naraku won't kill Sesshomaru." Kagome argued. Kikyo chuckled darkly.

"You don't know much about our captor then. Ah well, you'll find out soon enough. I've come to fetch you. Naraku requests your presence in his chamber." Kikyo said, coldness seeping into her voice once again.

Request. Hah. Not so much a request as an order, Kagome thought. Sighing, she stood. Souta stirred from his sleep. He glanced up and tensed as he saw Kikyo.

"Dear little brother." Kikyo said, her voice laced with false sweetness. "How are you? Lovely pair of legs. It seems I was the only one left out when Mother told you of our ability." Kikyo said, her fidgety eyes glancing between the two of them. Souta glanced nervously at Kagome. Their sister was sick in the mind, that much was obvious. But how much longer would it be before she completely lost it?

Kagome stepped in front of Souta. "Take me to Naraku. This has nothing to do with him."

Kikyo chuckled again. "Oh but it does. Souta here obviously is the heir to Mother's kingdom if he survives. You can't since you have mated with a creature from the above world. That leaves me." Kikyo said, her voice growing soft. "All I have to do is eliminate the competition."

Her voice was singsong, scary, and deadly. Both Souta and Kagome tensed, and Kagome firmly held her place in front of Souta.

"You'll not touch him, Kikyo. Remember, he still is your brother." Kagome said, her voice wavering with emotion. Who was this creature before her? Was Kikyo always this sick?

Souta's mind was whirling. He had not seen nor expected this from Kikyo. He had to keep the present events on track or the future would be altered. With his brow set in determination, Souta stepped forward.

"I demand you, Kikyo, exiled daughter of Calypso, to back down and relinquish your power as eldest child to me, the rightful heir of Calypso. If you do not, your life will be forfeited by the next in line, Kagome." Souta spoke, his voice authoritative and commanding respect.

Kagome's mouth dropped. She had never seen her brother act with such authority. Her chest swelled with pride and love.

Kikyo wanted to laugh. How dare this slip of a man command her in such a way! She stepped forward to put him in his place when she froze. She couldn't move. What was this? Suddenly, her limbs began moving without her consent. Crying out hoarsely, she fought against this unseen power. Before she knew it, she was kneeling before Souta.

Souta sighed, suddenly feeling a lot older than he was. He now held authority over Kikyo, something he could only gain through her being an exile. He hadn't wanted to do it. He wanted to wait and gain it naturally, but Kikyo was unstable and threatened everything.

"Now Kikyo, you will escort Kagome to Naraku unharmed and report back to me. Is that clear?" Souta questioned. Kikyo nodded once. He hated sending Kagome back to that monster, no doubt to be tortured again, but Naraku would kill them without a second thought if they didn't play along. He would be here waiting to nurse Kagome back to health.

Kagome smiled at her brother as Kikyo silently led her away. No doubt he would make a great king one day. Souta gave her an encouraging smile before she disappeared down the hall.

Souta sank down to the futon. Demanding power like that from Kikyo wasn't pleasant, but required. He sighed. He had to get used to the idea that she wasn't his sister anymore. She was an exile in their family and a pawn in Naraku's game. Nothing more. Motioning for a maid, he ordered bandages and clean water for the arrival of his sister.

* * *

Sesshomaru almost breathed a sigh of relief. They had reached Edo earlier than expected. He could tell his group was anxious and worried. He was in the same boat. He knew his mate was close, but he couldn't act irrationally. He had a carefully laid out plan and must keep a cool head.

He sent for two of his best spies and walked over to Miroku. The healer was busy searching for room and board, but was having a hard time. They were well known from their pirate days and many refused them out of fear.

"Miroku," Sesshomaru called softly. His friend approached him apprehensively. He had been on edge lately, snapping at those who showed ignorance and stupidity. Miroku was on edge as well, wanting to get his friend back, but fearing his captain's wrath.

"Go to the shore and meet with Calypso. She should be here. Inform her of our plans and tell her we attack at dawn." Sesshomaru ordered. Miroku nodded, eyes wide. He had never spoken to the goddess before. He was both excited and scared at the thought.

Nodding, he headed for his horse. Sango watched him leave with a hint of sadness. Her feelings had been developing for the flirt lately and she didn't want him to go. They didn't know how much time they had left together. Fighting down a blush that threatened to inflame her cheeks as he glanced her way, she turned away and resumed her duties.

Inuyasha was pissed. There was just no other way to put it. After getting over the initial shock of Kagome being kidnapped, Inuyasha grew furious. She was the only being to ever truly accept him. Hell even after a couple of months of her being here, his own brother invited him into their lives. He'd be damned if Naraku took that away from him.

He didn't know how he felt towards Kagome anymore. Whether it was love or lust or something in between, he didn't know. All he knew was he wanted her back. And he would get her back. If not for his sake, then for his brother's.

Inuyasha nodded gruffly to himself and continued sharpening his beloved blade. Kouga jogged over to him.

"Oy, you gonna eat? We're gonna attack at dawn and everyone needs their strength." He said. He tossed down some bread and a hunk of boar they were roasting into his lap. Inuyasha was hungry, but found he had no appetite to eat. All this thoughts were on Kagome. .

"I know you're worried about that pretty Siren. What with her preggers and all. But we'll get her back. Babe and all." Kouga encouraged. Inuyasha flashed him a rough look, unsure of whether or not he enjoyed the thought of Kagome being pregnant with his brother's pup. Ugh, his emotions were in such turmoil. Growling a thanks, he began eating the food. Kouga nodded, and began distributing food to the other soldiers.

* * *

Kagome hated her body. It would not let her fall into the blissful state of unconsciousness she had before. While Naraku was getting his sick thrill torturing her body, her mind drifted somewhere peaceful. At least she could do that.

She imagined Sesshomaru, his beautiful hair, intense golden eyes, a hidden passion that drove her wild. She had seen that passion the night he pupped her. Even though they had only made love once, it was an experience she would never forget. She wanted many more passion filled nights with the dog demon. The way he made her body feel…

Even through the intense pain her body remembered the pleasure. It flushed from the memory of Sesshomaru's sensuous mouth trailing over her feverish skin. Unfortunately, Naraku took this the wrong way.

"Ahhh, enjoying now are you, my dear?" He brought his face close to hers and she could feel his hot breath on her neck. She shuddered in repulsion. Naraku took this as a shiver of delight.

"I knew I could get through to you." His voice was smug. Kagome inwardly laughed. As if Naraku could stand up to Sesshomaru in giving her pleasure. She highly doubted it, but didn't want to find out.

"I would never enjoy it, Naraku," she spat. "You disgust me."

His eyes darkened. "Careful, my dear. My patience is wearing thin. I desire your body, but more importantly, the jewel. Where is it?" he asked for the millionth time. She kept her mouth closed like always. He wouldn't get a whisper out of her.

"I grow tired of your silence." He snapped his fingers, and two demons entered, dragging a body between them. Kagome gasped as the figure raised their head.

"Souta!"

* * *

dun dun dunnnnnn

cliffy! anyways, review pretty please!

LD


End file.
